Amor entre sociedades
by loreniika de Mansen
Summary: Él un joven de buena posición y ella una chica de los barrios bajos. Un día, por los juegos del destino se encuentran en una situación peligrosa. ¿Qué pasará? E/B
1. Introducción

**Argumento**

Edward Cullen, es un joven estudiante de medicina que proviene de una familia bastante conocida

Isabella Swan, a la que le gusta que la llamen Bella, es una pobre chica que vive con su padre en una casita humilde.

Edward y Bella son completamente distintos. Edward es un chico reservado, timido y con miedo a enamorarse por errores en el pasado. Bella es una joven luchadora, que siempre busca superar a sí misma y muy cariñosa. ¿Que pasará cuando, por motivos del juguetón destino, estos jovenes se encuentren en un situacion de peligro?

**N.A.**

**Bueno aqui les dejo esta historia que lleba tiempo rondandome en mi loca mente jejeje.**

**Ahora quiero deciros que esta historia es completamente mia, digo no la saque de ningun lado jajaja pero no me puedo acreditar los fantásticos personajes ya que estos pertenecen a S. Meyer jajaj bueno subire la historia si por lo menos a 5 persona le gusta jejje espero que si .**

**Besittos de Loreniika de Mansen 3**


	2. Accidente

**Capitulo uno.**

Me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 20 años y soy estudiante de medicina. Vivo en uno de los mejores barrios de New York y me enorgullezco de mi familia ya que tuve una suerte enorme con ello.

Mis padres son Esme y Carlisle, tienen 40 y 45 años, son unos padres fantásticos. Esme es decoradora de interiores y Carlisle es un cirujano reconocido que es director de su propio hospital, en un futuro yo quiero seguir los pasos de mi papá, pero derivándome en la carrera de pediatría.

Luego tengo a mis hermanos, Alice y Emmett, los adoro pero hay veces que realmente me sacan de mis casillas. Alice es mi pequeña duende -pero no que se entere de que le digo así que esa duendecilla me torturaría- tiene 20 años al igual que yo, ya que somos mellizos, es muy energética e imperativa, además de una loca compulsiva de las compras.

Emmett es mi hermano mayor, tiene 25 años, es casi tan grande como un armario pero en realidad por dentro es un niño pequeño, le encantan las bromas, sobre todo cuando yo soy la victima.

Mis hermanos tienes sus parejas en los hermanos Hale. Por un lado esta Rosalie, de 24 años, es rubia, alta, con curvas... etc, en realidad es hermosa pero no mi tipo. Ella es abogada, aunque fuera de su papel de abogada es una gran persona y después de tanto tiempo con Emmett se le esta pegando su lado infantil.

Jasper, de 22 años, es psicólogo, al es tan alto como yo e igual de musculado, aunque ninguno nos acercamos a Emmett. Jazz tiene un aire felino, como si siempre estuviera en guardia. Él es tranquilo y sereno, cosa que hace falta para controlar a la duende.

Bueno esta es mi familia, ahora yo soy una persona tranquila, más bien tímido. Por razones de mi adolescencia no creo en el amor, pienso que eso es de gente con mucha imaginación y también que es algo de puro marketing.

Bueno volviendo a mi día, voy de camino a mi apartamento, es ya tarde, son las 11 pm. Voy tan tarde porque me quedé hasta tarde haciendo un trabajo con un compañero de clase. Voy llendo por un atajo que suelo coger aunque está bastante oscuros a estas horas.

De repente aparece un encapuchado, tan alto y fuerte como Emmett.

-Dame todo lo de valor que tengas- Dijo este y yo como todo hombre no me deje intimidar.

-No lo creo, vas a tener que hacer más para asustarme- Dije yo

-Tú lo has querido- Y de repente me sacó una pistola.Y hay oí un disparo y sentí algo caliente corriendome por el hombro y después de eso todo se volvió negro...

**Bella pov.**

Soy Bella Swan, vivo con mi padre Charles o Charlie, él es el jefe de una comisaria loca. Vivimos solos en una pequeña casita en un barrio de los más pobres de NY. Nos las apañamos como podemos, aunque con el sueldo de mi papá y el mio apenas llegamos a fin de mes. Adoro a mi papá ya que el me ha criado desde bebé hasta mis 18 años. Es el mejor papá.

Charlie me ha criado sola ya que Reneé, mi madre, nos abandonó cuando y tenia 2 años, decía que era demasiado joven para formar una familia. Eso dejo a mi padre destrozado, ya que aunque no lo quiera admitir, sigue enamorado de ella, según dicen "el primer amor nunca se olvida".

Bueno yo soy estudiante de literatura, ya que en un futuro quiero ser o una escritora o tener mi propia librería. A la vez que estudio, también trabajo, tengo un trabajo de camarera – no es algo mu cuerdo, ya que soy extremadamente torpe-.

Ahora mismo vuelvo del trabajo ha casa, es bastante tarde, son ya las 11pm y quiero llegar antes que Charlie, para tenerle echa la cena, me encanta mimar a mi papá ya que él lo ha hecho siempre por mí.

Iba caminando por un camino poco transitado a estas horas, cuando de repente escuché a gente hablar.

-Dame todo lo de valor que tengas- Dijo una voz rasposa.

-No lo creo, vas a tener que hacer más para asustarme- Dijo una segunda voz, aunque esta era mas suave, aunque igualmente tenía un toque furioso.

-Tú lo has querido- Dijo la primera voz, aunque esta vez tenía un toque más terrorífico, cuando terminó de hablar se escuchó un disparo y una caída.

Como la hija del jefe de policía y con mi gran curiosidad, fui a ver lo que ocurría, eso si precavida con un palo grande que encontré en el suelo.

Al acercarme pude observar a un hombre encapuchado de espaldas a mí, y a un joven cercano a mi edad en el suelo con una marca de sangre en el hombre.

El encapuchado se acercó al joven para robarle, creo yo, y en lo que se agachó a por los objetos yo le golpeé en la cabeza con el palo.

Él encapuchado cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo. Corriendo fui a ver el estado del joven.

Este estaba inconsciente en el suelo y busqué alrededor algo con lo que taponar esa herida del hombro. Lo hice con su chaqueta y al apretarla contra su hombro noté algo cuadrado pequeño, lo saqué y vi que era su móvil.

Con él llamé a urgencias y esperé a que llegara la ambulancia.

Cuando llegó, también vino un coche patrulla, los paramédicos se llevaron al joven y me pidieron que les acompañara al hospital, ya que tenia que prestar declaración en contra del hombre que le había disparado porque yo era el único testigo.

Cuando llegamos al hospital se metieron con el joven a urgencias, yo me quedé esperando a que viniera la policía, en eso recordé que tenía que avisar a Charlie.

Me levanté para ir a una de esas cabinas que están en la cafetería del hospital, cuando al pasar por la puerta, entraron unos señores de unos 40 años seguidos de cuatro jóvenes. Me fijé porque todos parecían sacados de una revista de modelaje. Ellos se fueron rápidamente al mostrador de información y después de eso yo me fui a llamar a Charlie

Sonaron 3 toques antes de que el contestara

-Jefe Swan al habla, ¿Quien es?- dijo mi padre al contestar el teléfono, siempre tan serio él ajaja.

-hola papá, soy Bella -

-Hola hija, por que llamas ¿te pasó algo?- se empezó a preocupar mi papá, pobrecito siempre tan paranoico él, pero no me extraña, siendo jefe de policía en NY se ven demasiadas agresiones .

-No papi, no me paso nada, lo único que hoy no creo qe llegue a casa pronto- le dije yo rápidamente.

-¿QUE? ¿Porque? Habla ya Isabella, quiero una explicación, tu no eres de la gente que no llega a casa por gusto- uff ya le salió el gen de padre superprotector.

-Papi no pasa nada, solo que hoy atracaron a un joven y yo lo vi, y como soy testigo directo tengo que prestar declaración pero a mi no me paso nada, ahora estoy en el hospital esperando a los agentes que vengan a interrogarnos al joven y a mí- le resumí yo de la manera más reservada posible no quería que se anduviera preocupando.

-¿COMO? Y lo dieces tan tranquila Bella?, menos mal que no te paso nada, sino me moriría, tu sabes que yo te adoro pequeña, por favor quédate allá en el hospital que cuando salga del turno te alcanzo allí y nos vamos juntos a casa ¿vale?- siempre preocupándose – Y como se encuentra el joven al que ayudastes? -Preguntó .

-Todavía no lo se, pero voy a intentar que me digan algo ya que estoy un poco preocupada por su salud- dije yo con sinceridad, ver a ese joven en el suelo con la sangre mee había preocupado, hubo un momento en el que pensé que se había muerto :c.

-Vale hija, en cuanto pueda voy para allá, y preguntamos por el joven.

-Vale papi, te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti Bella- dijo Charlie, de veras estaba preocupado, no solía expresar tantas veces su cariño, no digo que no lo tuviera si no que no era muy abierto.

Colgué a Charlie, y me fui otra vez a la sala de espera. Allí vi a la familia de modelos de antes, hablando con un médico.

Cuando pase por delante el doctor que estaba hablando con ellos les dijo – Mire esta joven fue quién le salvó la vida a su hijo- ¿QUE? ¿como que le salv´la cida? De que habla...

-Gracias muchas gracias- interrumpió mis pensamientos un fuerte abrazo. Cuando mire de quien se trataba vi a una mujer con cara de preocupación y de agradecimiento tenía unos intensos ojos verdes, era como si te estuviera viendo el alma.

-Ehh...No hay nada que agradecer- dije yo un poco avergonzada por la efusividad de esta señora, total yo no había hecho mucho.ç

-Si lo hay- dijo un señor rubio, parecía ser la pareja de la señora, ya que cuando esta me soltó, se fue a los brazos del señor- Usted le ha salvado la vida a mi hijo, mi familia y yo le estamos muy agradecidos.

-Tampoco hice tanto, solo hice lo mismo que habría hecho otra persona en mi lugar- dije yo completamente sonrojada

-Mira papá parece un farolillo de navidad jajaja- dijo uno de los chicos que acompañaban a los señores era muy grande pero algo en su cara me inspiraba confianza, tenía los ojos azules y un rostro aniñado.

EMMETT- le dijeron los señores- no se dice eso, disculpa lo ...

-Bella- dije yo – Me llamo Bella Swan,

-Encantada Bella yo soy Esme- dijo la señora- y ellos son Carlisle – señalo al señor- el Emmett – el grandullón de antes- ella Alice- señalo a una joven de ojos verdes como Esme, parecia una pequeña duende- ella Rosalie – señaló a una rubia escultural, al verla mi moral ya de por si baja paso a ser de 0 a -150, era muy hermosa- y él es Jazper- señalo al último joven, este tenía un aspecto más reservado, parecía estar analizando todo, era alto con el cabello rubio y encaracolado, su mirada era penetrante, este chico inspiraba tranquilidad – Y el chico al que ayudastes se llama Edward.

-Ahhh, y podrías saber como esta eeh.. Edward? Si no es molestia claro- sentía toda la sangre en mi cara así que baje la mirada a mis zapatillas .

-Claro que sí hija, faltaría más, mi hijo, gracias a ti, se encuentra estable- dijo Carlisle con un tono de agradecimiento muy notable en su voz.

-yo.. ehh.. tampoco hice mucho- dije yo quitándole importancia al asunto, quería desviar la conversación lejos de los agradecimientos hacía mí ya que odiaba la atención, en mi opinión la atención en gente tan torpe como yo significa el doble de burlas de la gente, y ya había sufrido bastantes d ellas en el instituto... pero eso era otra historia.

-Bella en verdad, si le salvaste la vida- intervino el médico- si no hubiera sido por el tapón que le hiciste en la herida, Edward se podría haber desangrado en cosa de poco tiempo-

...- me quedé en blanco, pero no es que halla mucho que decir en situaciones como estas.

En lo que estaba buscando una respuesta aparecieron los policías y se nos acercaron, cuando llegaron a nuestra altura preguntaron que quién fue el que presencio el intento de robo, se me adelanto Esme señalándome a mí, los oficiales me dijeron que los acompañara y nos apartamos un poco de la familia de Edward.

Los oficiales me hicieron todo tipo de preguntas sobre lo que vi, cuando estábamos por terminar apareció Charlie, que se nos acercó rápidamente.

Con Charlie ahí estaba más tranquila así que termine las preguntas de los oficiales y estos me dijeron que ya me podía ir.

-Bueno Bella, quieres que nos vallamos ya a casa?- me preguntó papa

-Ehh.. vale papi, pero antes me voy a despedir de la familia de Edward-

¿Edward?- preguntó confundido Charlie

-Edward es el chico al que ayude papa, y esa de allí- señale donde se encontraba Esme- es su familia.

-Ahh bueno vale,despídete y nos vamos-

Me acerqué donde Esme y le dije qué me tenía que ir ya, se ofreció a llevarme, pero yo le dije que estaba mi padre aquí y ella se quedó más tranquila, o eso pareció, aunque no se porqué.

Una vez salimos del hospital, fuimos hacía el coche patrulla de Charlie.

Cuando llegamos a casa, cada uno se fue a su habitación, yo me duché, ya que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de qué tenía sangre en la ropa, me puse mi pijama- una sudadera gris ancha y unos pantalones cortos.

Me tumbe en la cama, y rememorando el aspecto de Edward me quedé dormida...

**N.A.**

**Holaa chicas, bueno aqui esta el primer cap, espero y os guste por lo menos aunque sea un pokiiitooo jajaja no me enrollo mucho pa no aburriros jejej me pregunto que pensara edward cuando recupere el conocimiento... jejje**

**Un like o comentario para esta pooooobreee escritora jajaj**

**besoss Loreniika de Mansen**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2.**

**Edward pov**

-Es cuentión de poco tiempo que reaccione, primero se le tienen que pasar los efectos de la anestestia- escuché a lo lejos esa voz... raro no me suena de nada...

-Vale doc- dijo esa voz... Emmett! Pero de que hablan, no lo se me encuentro muy confundido así que para aclarar mis dudas comencé a abrir los ojos

-Mira papá esta despertando- dijo la duende, miré alrededor, y vi la habitación en la que estaba, era todo blanco y había aparatos... Estaba en un hospital, para no reconocer el lugar en el que quiero trabajar.

-Edward, ¿cómo te encuentras?- me preguntó esa voz que escuche en un principio, le mire fijamente y me di cuenta de que era un doctor,- Ehh bien doctor...

-Soy el doctor O´Braian, - me respondió

-Ehh bueno doctor O´Braian, me siento un poco confundido y siento algo punzante en el lado izquier...¡Ay!- Diiios que punzada de dolor me dio cuando fui a levantar el brazo, fui a mirar el porque y vi como sobre mi hombro había un vendaje- ¿Qué me paso?- pregunté.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- me pregunto papa

-Ehh.- y derepente empezaron a legarme flashes del intento de robo y del ladrón- Sí, ¿Cómo termine aquí? Lo último que recuerdo fue... el disparo y todo se volvió negro.

-Pues, para tu suerte un chica pasaba por ahí de camino a su casa y escuchó los ruidos, se acercó a ver y presenció todo- no recuerdo que hubiera una joven... pero tendré que averiguar quien es para agradecerle- y se acercó a ver que ocurría, por suerte la joven fue precavida y se armó con un palo, cuando vio lo que ocurría, esperó cuando el ladrón se agachó, y le pego con un palo.- Me relato la historia papá.

-Sabeis el nombre de la joven, tengo que ir a agradecerle por ayudarme- dije realmente agradecido con la chica, de solo pensar en no ver mas a mi familia y amigos...Mejor no pensarlo estoy bien, gracias a esa chica.

-Si hijo, se llama Bella Swan, de verdad es una joven muy amables, cuando conversó con nosotros se la vió muy tímida, y trató de no darle importancia a lo que hizo por ti- que raro, eso no suele ser normal, toda la gente que suelo conocer le encanta acreditarse méritos.

-Bueno doc- dijo Emmett- ¿cuanto tiempo va a estar Eddie aquí?

-Me llamo Edward, Emmett, no Eddie- dije molesto, no me gusta ese apodo estúpido

-Hay Eddie, no seas tan susceptible, alegrate y vive la viva, que eres un amargado!

-Es EDWARD!- Dios esto es lo que mas odio de Emmet

-Emmet no molestes a Edward que no ves que esta recién operado- dijo Jazz tan sereno como siempre.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que dejemos a Edward descansar, ya mañana seguis- que razón llevaba el doc, cada vez me encontraba más cansado, efectos de la anestesia.

Mi familia estaba saliendo ya de la habitación cuando papá se dio la vuelta y me dijo- Hijo, mañana se pasará la policía para tomarte declaración ¿vale hijo?-

-Sí papá.

Y con esto salió dela habitación tras mi mamá que me lazo varios besos desde la puerta, siempre tan amorosa mi madre...Estaba pensando en el día de mañana, tendría que buscar a... Bella y agradecerle, con este último pensamiento rondandome la cabeza m quede dormido..

**Bella pov**

_Unas semanas después..._

_-_Bella, aquí tienes el pedido de la mesa 3 – Tayler, me pasó la bandeja con el pedido de la mesa.

Fui a llevárselo, cuando lo hice Angela, otra camarera, vino hacia mí.

-Bell´s te llegó una nueva mesa a tu sección-

-Ok Ang- por cierto también es mi mejor amiga- ya voy a tomarle el pedido.

Cuando me acerqué a la mesa vi de espaldas a uno de los integrantes del grupo y era bastante grande, me recordaba a el hermano de Edward... ¿como estará Edward? ¿Habrá salido ya?

-Hola buenas tardes, bienvenidos a ...- no pude terminar ya que me vi envuelta en dos fuerte brazos

- BELLA!- cuando me soltaron vi quién había sido y me encontré con Emmett- Hola Emmett, ¿Qué tal estáis todos ?- cuando mire a la mesa me estaban mirando todos... y como no yo me sonroje asi que mire hacia mis zapatillas.

Muy bien – contstó Alice con un aire muy animado.

-Alice, Emmett, que no me presentan?- Esa voz...levanté de golpe la cabeza y ahí estaba, un chico de ojos verdes mirándome fijamente, era alto, medio fuerte y era.. - Edward, esta es Bella, ella fue quien te ayudó el día del robo- y no me equivocaba, ahí estaba la persona por la que mis pensamientos andaban preocupados. Dios, esta familia parecen sacado de un revista, a su lado me siento un pobre ratoncito.

-Ahh, hola Bella- que bien sonaba mi nombre pronunciado por esa voz tan dulce.-No pude agradecerte personalmente el que me ayudaras-

-Ehh...- bravo Bella pareces tonta, vamos una respuesta más inteligente anda!- No ... eh ... hace falta, no hice nada que nadie hubiera echo- y ahí estaba mi inevitable sonrojo vergonzoso.

-Mira Eddie, la hiciste sonrojar eeh pillín-

-Es Edward, Emmett, cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir- dijo Edward, parecía que ese sobrenombre no le agradaba del todo...

-BELLA- oh se me olvido-

-¿Qué quiere mike?- este chico era muy pesado, al principio me parecía majo, pro después de tanto tiempo me retracto es muy insistente y no entiende un no por respues. No s que el chico fue feo, no, pero no me gusta, es el típico niño de papi, todo engominado y que cree que puede conseguir a cualquier chica.

-Te reclaman en tus otras mesas-

-Vale ya voy- me gire hacia la mesa de Alice- olle Alice estoy trabajando así que me tengo que ir en un rato vuelvo a tomarles el pedido-

-Vale Bella, hasta ahora- y con eso me alejé de la mesa.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

-Bueno chicos ya estoy de vuelta, ¿que quieren?- les pregunte yo al llegar a la mesa

-Ehh.. yo quiero una coca y una hamburguesa de la casa- pidió Emmett

-Yo una ensalada cesar- dijo Rosalie

Edward y Jasper ordenaron dos sodas y la pasta de la casa y Alice ordenó otra ensalada como la d Rosalie.

-Bueno chicos en un rato les traigo el pedido- y con eso me fui a mis otras mesas.

_10 minutos después..._

-Aquí está su comida chicos le dijes colocandola con cuidado que no se me callese, por suerte no me había caido llevándola eso sería mi fin!.

.Por fin! - dijo un hambriento Emmett.

-jaja Emmet pareces un pobre muerto de hambre, siempre andas comiendo- dijo Edward, parece que ya se le pasó el enojo hacia Emmett .

-Olle Bella- me llamó Alice – A que hora sales del trabajo?- preguntó

-En una hora por?- pregunte yo extrañada.

-Porque te vamos a invitar a una salida con nosotras al cine..

-Pero.- me fui a negar, pero me corto-

-No te puedes negar Bellaaa- puso carita del gato de shrek y..., pues no me pude negar y terminé cediendo.

-Vale Alice pero no hasta muy tarde- dije seria, tampoco quería que Charlie se preocupara.

-Valeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Bella- dijo Alice con cara de resignación- Te esperamos que termines el turno y nos vamos todos juntos.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

-Ya terminastes?- pregunto ansiosa Alice, la verdad que esta chica me inspira o¡confianza pero me agota su entusiasmo.- Ehh si pero le tengo que avisar a mi papá- le dije y me aparté para llamar a Charlie con mi iphone, nótese el sarcasmo,.

-Hola, hija ¿que pasa?- pregunto Charlie y la verdad que no es que le suela llamar mucho..

-Hola papi, te llamo para avisar que voy a llegar tarde a casa porque voy a salir con unos eh... amigos- dije un poco cortada no se podía decir que Alice y compañía me consideraban su amiga ya que se que esto lo hacen por agradecimiento hacia lo que hice por Edward...

-Vale pequeña, pero ten cuidado si vas a volver tarde, sabes como son las calles en NY, y más por la noche...

-Sí papiii, yo me cuido cuando vuelva a casa, no te preocupes, un besito papi- y le colgué porque si no comienzan los reproches d que si en verdad no me tomo a verdad sus advertencias.. blablabla.

Sé que mi papa se preocupa pero a veces se excede.

-Por lo que se ve tu papá te cuida mucho..-Dijo la voz de Edward a mis espaldas, pegué un respingo ya que me tomo por sorpresa- Ey me asustastes jajaj- y después de decirlo, como no, me sonrojé.

-Jajaj ya me di cuenta, lo siento no quería asustarte solo avisarte que Alice ya quiere que salgamos para el cine..

-Vale, yo ya avise- y con eso salimos hacia el aparcamiento, espero y la velada no valla mal...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Llegamos al cine como 20 minutos después, yo me fui con Edward en su coche, entramos y nos pusimos en la cola, esta no era larga así que no esperamos mucho, Alice, me e dado cuenta que tiene un personalidad muy... demandante jaja, escogió un película de miedo, ellos tiraron hacia la sala y a Edward y a mí nos encargaron las chuces, palomitas, etc..

-Ehh Edward..-le dije no muy segura.

.Sí Bella-

-Yo eh, no se que es lo que a ellos les gusta- dije en ese momento había caído en eso espero que él sí supiera sino estaríamos listos.

-No te preocupes Bella yo s lo sé en total son mis hermanos jajaj¡- Es verdad tonta Bella, como no va a saber los gustos de sus hermanos, haber si hacemos funcionar mejor el cerebro ehh, sí lo se, si alguien se metiera en mi cabeza y viera que me regaño a mí mismas pensaría que estoy loca...

-Es... es verdad – y yo me sonrojé y Edward se rió

-Bella te ves adorable sonrojada- ¿en verdad lo dijo? Y yo solo pude... sonrojarme más, es la primera vez que alguien no se mete conmigo por mi sonrojo sino que dice que es adorable...

Junto a Edward fuimos a la sala, cuando llegamos ya estaban todos colocado y Alice y Emmett llamaban nuestra atención haciendo gestos extraños, aunque Emmet no lo necesitara...

Él asiento mio estaba junto al de Edward, cuando repartimos las chuches y los refrescos nos sentamos y en cuestión de minutos comenzó la peli..

La pelicula trataba de una casa encantada, y de una familia que se iba a vivir y empezaban a ocurrir sucesos muy extraños de verdad que daba mucho miedo. En un de las escenas pegué un bote del susto, seguro que esta noche no podría dormir...estaba pensando eso cuando un brazo me rodeó, bote, y una voz me dijo- Tranquil Bella soy yo- y con eso me relaje, no se, era extraño pero con Edward me sentía...segura,así que le dejé abrazarme y seguí viendo la peli.

Cuado esta acabó y las luces del cine se prendieron Alice, Rosalie y yo estábamos cada una en los brazos de unos delos chicos, nos levantamos todos y salimos del cine una vez afuera m despedí, pero cuando me iba a ir Edward dijo- Bella vas a ir andando hasta tu casa?- extrañada le respondí que si

-Pero estás loca, es muy tarde, yo te llevo..-

-No hace falta Edward no quiero molestar- dij de verdad bastante habían echo por mí como para molestarlos teniendo que llevarme a mi casa.

.Edward tiene razón Bella no puedes irte tú sola- intervino Jasper, cosa que me extrañó ya que ni él ni su hermana me habían dirigido casi la palabra...

-Anda Bella, déjame llevarte si?- me dijo Edward poniendo cara de corderito y tal y como con Alice no me pude negar.

Así que nos montamos en el volvo de Edward y le indiqué el camino a casa, durante el viaje fuimos hablando y nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos gustos parecidos, la verdad que Edward me sorprendía mucho, no pensaba que fuera así...

El camino a casa se pasó rápido, también tiene que ver con la forma d conducir de Edward..., cuando fui a baja Edward se me adelantó y me fu a abrir la puerta como todo un caballero.

-Bella de verdad eres muy agradable no quiero que pienses que todo esto fue por lo de la semana pasada- me dijo Edward acercándose

-Ehh ..-yo ya casi no podía pensar su loción me llegó a las fosas nasales y olía muuuuy rico...

-Espero que podamos volver a salir todos juntos de verdad a los chicos le caistes muy bien- dijo y con esto me dio un beso en la mejilla !Sí me besó! y se devolvió al volvo se despidió con la mano y se fue...

Yo m quedé hay parada unos minutos y cuando salí de mi estupor, me fui para mi casa, estaba toda oscura, Charlie debe de estar durmiendo ya...así que sin ruido me fui a mi habitación, me di una ducha relajante, salí me puse mi pijama y me metí en la cama...

Aquella noche, soñé con unos ojos verde...

**N.A**

**Hola chic s!**

**Espero y si os guste este cap, si se volvieron a encontrar la parejita y parece ser que todavia les queda bastante...**

**Espero vuestro reviews, chicas cuando vea unos cuanto reviews mas subo el 3º cap jejje si a alguna os interesa tengo una cuenta en tuenti en donde subo fotos y frases muy buenas y si quereis uniros el tuenti s Loreniika MySmileWorld jejej axiass por leerme y tambien a esos visitantes misteriosos jejej**

**Bueno y voy a contestar a los reviews de unas chicas que como no lo mandaron con cuenta no se le puede contestar por mp asi qe:**

**Gusdha: ya se sabe que es mejor dar todo lo que tengas, pero ahi veces que se ace con tanta maldad que ni por esas uno sale bien parado de la situacion y bueno los chicos se suelen acer los valinetes en estas situaciones... :)**

**Guest: me alegro que te guste como comenzo la historia y mas contenta estoy de poder considerarte mi fan :) y con animos como los vuestros claro que la voy a seguir :) te espero en el proximo cap **

**Sakura Cullen: jaja seguro y la voy a continuar no me gustan las historias a media ;) y bueno no pasa na porque no me puedas poner en favoritos me alegra el que te pases y me dejes un comentario como que lo lees y tu opinion sobre la historia jjjej**

******Os espero a todas en el proximo cap, que creo que sea pronto ya que esto de recien comenzar la historia tengo bastantes ideas jjje y espero que os gusten hasta la proxima chic s :D**

******Besos Loreniika de Mansen.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 2.**

**Bella pov.**

Han pasado ya varios días desde aquella salida con los Cullen , si ya se como se apellidan, me lo dijo Edward la otra vez que se pasó a comer por mi trabajo, vino él solo. Me pareció raro pero me dijo que estaba pasando por aquí y buscaba un sitio para comer, y se acordó de mi y de mi trabajo.

Ese día no había mucho trabajo así que de vez en cuando me sentaba a hablar con él. Me entere que

era estudiante de medicina, yo le conté que estudiaba literatura.

Así paso la mañana, la verdad que la visita de Edward me alegró la tarde, y como el otro día me llevo a casa. Ese día también me dio un beso, pero esta vez más cerca de la boca y yo como tonta, y como la última vez, me quedé ahí parada.

Desde aquella ve solo e tenido contacto con los Cullen mediante sus llamadas, yo nunca se las hacía me daba demasiada vergüenza hacerlo, sigo pensando que solo hacen esto en forma de agradecimiento...

-BELLA!- me dijo Ang, en ese momento- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté yo un poco confundida, la verdad estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que ni la llegué a notar.

-Tienes una mesa-

Me acerqué y para mi sorpresa volvían a ser los Cullen.

-Hola chicos- le dije más contenta, aunque pensara que solo hacen esto por agradecimiento yo ya los considero mi familia- ¿Qué tal estáis?-

-Bien Bell´s – me dijo un Emmett muuuy contento, que se traerán entre manos, ahora que me doy cuenta me miran de una manera muy rara...

-Me alegro chicos, y qué vais a tomar?-

-Lo mismo del otro día todo estaba muy rico- me dijo Edward, miré hacía él y casi se me abrió la boca, !Estaba guapísimo! Iba con una camiseta gris con la cual se le notaban sus músculos...-Bella!-Alice interrumpió mi delirio mental acerca de cómo esta Edward- ¿Si Alice?-

-Te estábamos preguntando que si a la salida te venías con nosotros al nuevo club que han abierto en el centro- dijo la pequeña hadita muy entusiasmada.

-Ehh.. no lo creo Alice, primero terminare un poco tarde y segundo no traigo nada más la ropa con la que vine puesta y no creo que sea la más apropiada para un lugar como al que vais- le dije en verdad me hubiera gustado ir pero no tenía la ropa adecuada par ese tipo de lugares y no quería hacer mal tercio al pararme al lado de ellos.

-No pasa nada Bella, que por la ropa no sea, te vienes con Rose y conmigo a arreglarnos a mi casa, ya te buscaré algo por mi armario...-este pequeño demonio se las busca de todas maneras para conseguir lo que quiere- y de paso esta noche te quedas en mi casa a dormir ya que llegaremos muy tarde-

-Alice no, eso si que no, no quiero ser una molestia para vosotros, y meno para tus papas, tener que aguantar a una extraña en su casa- le dije seriamente

-Venga Bellaaaaa, porfis -

-No Alice, enserio – le dije en tono serio – de verdad Alice no me importa no ir.

-Edwaaaard, dile algo a Bella para que valla- no me había dado cuenta que todos estaban pendientes de nosotras dos, en eso Edward se levantó y vino hacia mi- Anda Bella ven con nosotros ¿si? No quiero ir si tu no vas- levanté la mirada para replicarle pero en eso me encontré con sus ojos y …. inevitablemente... termine cediendo

-Vale acepto ir, pero que conste Edward que eso es chantaje- dije enfurruñada- además solo acepto a ir no a quedarme en vuestra casa.

-Pero Bell´s vamos a hacer una pijamada nosotras tres en mi casa, ya sabes, pintarnos, hablar de chicos, comer chucherías..etc -La verdad que esto último sonaba bien así que acepté

_Dos horas mas tarde..._

Maldita hora en que acepté...¡Llevo dos horas con Alice y Rose peinándome y maquillándome!_._

_-_Alice por favor ya termina esta tortura...-

-Ya casi Bella no seas tan quejica que no es para tanto- dijo Alice, ellas ya estaban arregladas, Alice llevaba un vestido verde que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, era de palabra de honor que iba apretado en el pecho y después caía suelto, llevaba un pequeño cinturón blanco a juego con los tacones y tenía puesto un maquillaje sencillo, la sombra de ojos y poco más.

Rose llevaba un vestido blanco, tenía un escote con un forma que no se explicar, era como media O

llegaba hasta medio muslo y tenía puesto un cinturón decorativo en negro a juego con los tacones.(N.A vestido de rose en mi perfil).

Las dos estaban hermosas, a su lado iba a ser todo un patito feo- Chicas, no se compliquen si a su lado yo no destacaré-

-Claro que lo harás Bella, tú eres hermosa – me dijo Rose, pero no me la creí.

-Ya terminamos Bella, entra al baño y ponte el vestido que encontrarás ahí- me dijo la duende.

Entré al baño y vi el vestido, me quedé alucinada, el vestido era hermoso era azul y con un escote circular y entallado hasta la cintura, por la espalda lo cruzaban distintas tiras colocadas en zigzag y llegaba hasta un poco más de medio muslo.

Me lo puse y me miré al espejo y me quedé asombrada, Alice y Rose habían echo magia, no me parecía a la chica del espejo...Cuando salí del baño Alice y Rose me chiflaron e inevitablemente me sonrojé.

-Vas a romper muchos corazones hoy ehh Bell´s- dijo Alice alabando la forma en como me quedaba el vestido.

En eso llegaron los chicos y nosotras bajamos a recibirlos.

-Wow Rosie estás guapísima, voy a ser la envidia del lugar- dijo un muy entusiasmado Emmet- pero no puedo esperar a quitártelo- Auuh – se quejó Emmet ya que Jasper le había golpeado en el brazo.

-Eso te pasa por decir esas cosas de mi hermana pervertido..Por cierto Alice estás muy hermosa- dijo acercándose a ella y dejando un tierno beso sobre su labios, estaba observando a la pareja cuando una voz me susurró al oído.

- Tú también estás hermosa Bella – pegué un pequeño bote ya que Edward me sorprendió, estaba tan absorta en las parejas que me olvide de él.

Me di la vuelta para verle y me flojearon las piernas estaba hermoso- eeh.. gracias Edward, tu... tú también estás muy guapo-

Edward les metió prisa a las parejas y pronto estuvimos de camino al local. Alice se fue con Jazz en su porsche, Emmet y Rose en el BMW de esta y yo y Edward en el volvo.

Al llegar a la discoteca había una cola muy larga, -definitivamente los tacones me va a matar- pensé al ver esa cola pero¿ cual fue mi sorpresa? Que nos dejaron pasar tranquilamente cuando Alice habló con los porteros. Me preguntó qué fue lo que les dijo..-Vamos Bella que nos quedamos atrás- interrumpió Edward mis pensamientos y empujándome suavemente con su manos en mi espalda entramos detrás de los chicos...

Llevábamos un tiempo ya en la discoteca había bailado con todos menos con Edward, pero es que no se, algo de él me ponía muy nerviosa, no me pasa con Emmet, a él lo veo como un hermano oso y a Jazz como a un mejor amigo, pero con Edward siento cosas extrañas y me da miedo descubrir que quiere significar así que de momento puedo hacerme un poco la tonta ¿no creen?

Estaba algo cansada de bailar así que me fui de la pista hacía la mesa en donde estaban nuestras bebidas, estaba bebiendo de mi vaso cuando se me acercó Edward y me invitó a bailar, y como yo ya no estaba en mis cinco sentidos acepté. La canción que comenzó a sonar era bastante movida asi que yo me empecé a mover con Edward, él no lo hacía para nada mal. Sus manos fueron hacía mis caderas y me guió como él quería. El baile fue subiendo de tono pero tristemente la canción se acabó, así que nos separamos y volvimos a la mesa.

-Edward voy al aseo ahora vuelvo- le avisé y me encamine al baño, allí me miré en el espejo y vi un extraño brillo en mis ojos. Me retoque un poco y salí de ahí. Me encamine de nuevo hacía la mesa cuando de repente unas manos me aprisionaron contra la pared. Intenté zafarme de ellas pero eran fuertes, en eso el tipo que me agarró dijo- Vamos lindura, no te resistas se que tu también quieres-

se notaba a metros que el tipo andaba borracho, forcejeé con el tipo hasta que me cansé. Cuando vi que el tipo iba a besarme giré la cara cosa que le cabreo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, alguien le sacó de encima mía de un puñetazo.

El tipo se quedo en el suelo tirado, cuando unos brazos que conozco muy bien me agarraron fuertemente, pero sin hacerme ningún daño.

-Bella ¿estás bien?, ¿te hizo algo?- miré Edward, este tenía cara de preocupación, me llenó de ternura que se preocupara así...

-Si Edward, estoy bien gracias a ti- y con eso me atreví y le abracé, se quedo como una estatua, así que, tristemente, me fui a apartar, pero antes de hacerlo sentí sus brazos rodeándome y me dejo un beso en la frente, ese gesto me derritió

-Bella no quiero que nada te ocurra- me dijo, pero algo en su voz me extrañó pues sonaba algo mas que preocupado... no se explicarlo.

-Ya Edward no me pasó nada, pero ya vayámonos de aquí por favor- le suplique no quería estar ahí más tiempo.

-Sí cariño, vayámonos- y con eso me tomó de la mano y salimos de ahí, yo iba en shock ya que me había dicho cariño...

Nos montamos en el coche y en eso me fijé en que los coches de los chicos no estaban así que le pregunté por ellos- Se fueron, de echo yo fui a buscarte para decírtelo pero..- apretó las manos contra el volante hasta que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos.

-Edward ya paso eso- dije intentando tranquilizarlo y con eso pase una mano por su brazo cosa que pareció funcionar ya que sus manos se fueron relajando y con eso volví a mi posición en el asiento.

El viaje a su casa fue muy silencios, pero no un silencio incomodo de esos, no este era un silencio relajante.

De un momento a otro los ojos me empezaron a pesar, así que lo cerré y con eso me abandoné a los brazos de morfeo...

**Edward pov.**

De un momento a otro Bella se quedó dormida durante el camino, lo que me dejó tiempo para pensar en ella y lo que me hace sentir... Todavía pienso en el tipo de la discoteca y me dan ganas de regresar me y terminar de partir le la cara, Dios sabe que no lo hago por este ángel que tengo al lado mio. Pero lo que paso con el tipo me dio para reflexionar bastante...Era raro lo que Bella me hacía sentir, no creo haberme sentido así ni cuando estaba con Tanya, pero es que Tanya no le llega ni a los talones a mi ángel...

Aparqué en el garaje de casa, me bajé y fui a por Bella, me dio apuro despertarla, se veía tan dulce dormida...Así que la cargue con cuidado y entré a casa. Los chicos ya habían llegado, pero no había rastro de ellos por lo que me encamine escaleras arriba, cuando llegué a mi cuarto deje a Bella en mi cama, espero que no la moleste, y la arrope. Me quedé mirándola por un tiempo, pero al rato me moví y me tumbe en el sofá de mi cuarto, esta noche no iba a dormir muy bien pero... merecía la pena...

Y con este último pensamiento me dormí...

**N.A**

**Hola chica/os,**

**Ya llgue con un nuevo cap de esta historia espero que os guste o que por lo menos se os haga intresante, ya que soy muy joven para que me echeis encima a los vulturis :$ jajaj**

**Bueno chicas ya sabeis espero vuestras notitas de animo que tan bien le hacen a esta escritora jejej.**

**Reviews **

**Guest : bueno intentaré ahora fijarme más en los errores jejej muxas axias por el comentario y si más adelant siguen los errores recuardame lo del beta jjejejj no s me valla a olvidar ;) pero intentaré que no se produzcan mucho, ya que alguno pude que se me escape... jeje **

**Besittos y gracias por leerme :)**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4.**

**Bella pov.**

Me desperté con la sensación de estar en paz, había dormido muy bien. Abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor pero no reconocía la habitación, pero al escanear mi habitación mis ojos se encontraron con que Edward dormía en el sofá, tenía que estar incomodo ya que este era bastante menos largo que él.

Me acerqué a Edward y lo moví ligeramente los hombros- Edward.. Ey Edward-

-Emm- dijo él todavía dormido...Pobrecito me daba pena que hubiera tenido que dormir en el sofá y yo en esa enorme cama. Así que me salí de esa habitación, vi un rellano y unas escaleras así que me encamine escaleras abajo. En el segundo rellano cuando iba a seguir bajando, se abrió una puerta y de ella salieron Alice y Rose. Esta última iba casi con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenos días – les dije

-Mmm- dijo Rose

-Buenos dias Belly Bell´s -dijo Alice, esta chica siempre estaba contenta, incluso recién levantada- ¿vines a desayunar?-

-Eh.. vale- le dije un poco confundida, todavía tenía los sentidos embotados por el reciente sueño..

Bajamos por el siguiente tramo de escaleras, y yo como buena torpe, me tropecé con mis propios pies, por suerte me pude agarrar a la barandilla, ya que hubiera sido un desastre caerme por las escaleras. Llegamos a una cocina muy amplia, los muebles eran blancos con una especie de dibujos en azul claro, y en medio de la cocina había una mesa que hacía juego con los muebles.

Alice se dirigió hacía la mesa y se sentó, Rose y yo la imitamos. Empezamos a hablar de las cosas que nos gustaban y me di cuenta de que Alice y Rose eran muy buenas, aunque Alice fuera un tanto...demandante. También pude fijarme en que tenemos mucho en común, algunos grupos musicales, de películas, y alguna que otra. Estábamos hablando sobre nuestras carreras, cuando aparecieron Emmett y Jasper.

-Que hambre tengo- dijo a modo de saludo

-Buenos dias chicas- nos saludó Jasper.

-Emmett, te tienes que aguantar hasta que Eddie se levante, ya que es el único que cocina- dijo Alice

-Joo, vayamos a levantarle, quiero comer- Emmett se quejó y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Yo fui tras él.

-Emmett, no le levantes, yo hago el desayuno- le dije rápidamente, me daba pena que levantaran a Edward, estaba tan tierno durmiendo...además por las chicas me enteré que dormí en su habitación y el pobre me cedió su cama y durmió en el incomodo sofá. Así que me ofrecí a modo de pago para que durmiera más

-¿Enserio belly?- dijo Emmett poniendo ojitos, se veía muy cómico así.

-Enserio Em – y con eso volvimos a la cocina.

-Em y Eddie- preguntó Alice.

-No le levanté, Belly se ofreció ha hacer el desayuno- dijo y todos me miraron a mí.

-Bueno Alice me podrías decir en donde están todas las cosas así empiezo- y con eso cada uno volvió a lo suyo y Alice me mostró las cosas.

Me puse ha hacer el desayuno, hice café y saqué jugo de naranja lo puse en la mesa, cocine unas tortitas. Las estaba sirviendo cuando Edward entró a la cocina restregándose los ojos.

-Alice, huele muy bien ¿quién está cocinando?- preguntó.

-Hermanito, ¿que no confías en mis habilidades culinarias?- dijo Alice con un tono de burla

-Allie sabes que te quiero, pero cada vez que has intentado cocinar han ocurrido desastres – dijo

Edward.

-Tranquilo Ed, que esta vez fue Bella la que cocinó- le dijo Jazz.

-Allie no me puedo creer que hallas puesto a cocinar a la pobre de Bella, así seguro que no vuelve por aquí – dijo Edward con júbilo.

-Edward, fui yo quien me ofrecí- le dije en un tono bajo, pero suficiente para que lo oyera.

Él me miro y se rió- Bella, ya me imaginaba que te habías ofrecido, eres muy noble- me dijo mirándome fijo y yo me sonroje.

-Ehh, gracias- y con la cara roja volví a la comida.

-Belly, esto está muy rico- dijo Em con la boca llena, Rose le dio un golpe en la cabeza- Esto para que no hables con la boca llena, eso es de cochinos-

Em puso cara de cordero degollado y se restregó en donde Rose le golpeó, todos en la mesa estallamos en risas.

El desayuno pasó entre bromas y risas, y poco a poco me comencé a sentir una más, con Em las bromas eran continuas, Jazz era de apariencia seria pero cuando se le cogía confianza era muy bueno y a veces le seguía las bromas a Em, Edward es muy lindo, es todo un caballero.

_Unas horas más tarde..._

Estuvimos haciendo bastantes cosas en la mañana, salimos a dar una vuelta y los chicos jugaron a béisbol y nosotras estuvimos hablando de ropa, teníamos gustos parecidos.

Cuando volvimos a su casa, comimos, esta vez fue Edward quién cocinó y me sorprendí pues cocinaba muy rico. Vimos unas películas y en eso llegó mi hora de irme.

-Bueno chicos la pase muy bien pero ya me tengo que ir a trabajar- les dije.

-Yo te llevo Bella- se ofreció Edward y acepté ya que no le veía el caso de negarme.

Me despedí de todos y quedamos en planear otra salida, salimos de la casa y nos montamos e el volvo, Edward me abrió la puerta, me había fijado ya en estos detalles de Edward, le hacen parecer todo un caballero del siglo xx.

Llegamos a mi trabajo y Edward se bajó a despedirme, esta vez, yo me sorprendí , fui yo la que le dió un beso en la mejilla y me encaminé al trabajo con un cosquilleo en mis labios, al llegar a la puerta me di media vuelta y ahí estaba Edward, parado n el mismo lugar en donde antes y mirándome asi que le hice un gesto de despedida con la mano y atravesé la puerta...

**Epov.**

Estaba en shock, Bella me sorprendió dando un beso en la mejilla, y me dejó con un cosquilleo ahí. -Definitivamente no me iba a lavar esa mejilla- pensé para mí mismo, después en mi coche me reí de mis propios pensamientos, definitivamente esta chica había llegado a revolver mi mundo para bien, es como un soplo de aire fresco, no puedes predecir su próximo gesto o palabra, y eso es una buena cualidad, ahí demasiada gente demasiada predecible.

Llegué a casa y las parejitas ya estaban en su burbuja, así que me dirigí hacia la habitación en donde está mi piano, y comencé a tocar, empecé con a melodía que le compuse a Esme, pero poco después imágenes de Bella comenzaron a llegar a mi cabeza y nuevas notas sonaron, la canción tenía un toque diferente a las que solía componer, pero me dejé llevar y seguí tocando. No me dí cuenta que era observado hasta que terminé y alguien aplaudió me giré i vi a mi mama ahí-

-Ed, hijo esa canción es preciosa, ¿porqué no la habías tocado antes?- me pregunto curiosa.

-Gracias mamá, pero no la toqué porque recién la acabo de comenzar- le expliqué.

-Que bien hijo, y ¿se puede saber quién la inspiró?, esa chica debe de ser muy agradable y te a tocado hondo eh- me dijo, hay veces en las que pienso que mi mama es psíquica, ya que siempre sabía cuando me encontraba mal o intuía que algo me había pasado...

-Sí mamá, la inspiró Bella- le dije y suspiré, mama tenía razón Bella me ha tocando muy hondo, -creo, que puedo afirmar que esa chica me gusta mucho- le confesé a mama.

-¿Bella? ¿La chica del robo?- preguntó.

-Sí, nos a volvimos a encontrar hace unas semanas n su trabajo y desde ahí a salido dos veces con nosotros, a los chicos les cae muy bien ya que se nota que es muy buena persona- le expliqué.

-Ya lo notamos el día del hospital, es una niña muy tímida también-

-Ya, bueno mamá te dejo voy a mi habitación- le dí un beso en la mejilla y fui hacia las escaleras, una vez en mi cuarto puse uno de mis discos favoritos.

Me tumbe en la cama y comencé a pensar en todo, y no se como terminé pensando en Bella, esa chica había llegado de repente como una estrella fugaz, solo esperaba que durara mucho más que esta, pues no puedo imaginar que Bella no este, es muy extraño ya que la conozco de muy poco, pero siento como si lo hiciera desde hace mucho tiempo.

De verás mi mama tiene razón, y Bella me llegó muy fuerte. La verdad que su presencia me alegra el día pero también me pone muy nervioso..

Toc,toc..

Llamaron a mi puerta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- Pasa- dije

-Hermanito.. ¿Que tal?- me preguntó Allie

-Bien Allie, nada más con dolor de espalda- le respondí.

-Si, ya nos contó Bella que dormistes en el sofá y le dejastes la cama-

-Si no iba a dejar que ella durmiera en el sofá-

-Hermanito, dime la verdad, Bella te gusta, ¿no es así?- me preguntó, la verdad que Allie era mu duendecillo, y la quería un montón, pero tambien me gustaban un montón nuestras charlas con ella me podía desahogar todo lo que me tenía guardado.-Sí Allie, la verdad es que Bella me gusta, pero no se cuanto-

-Hay Ed, por fin encontramos a quien te va a sacar de ese estado de soltería permanente que traias- dijo haciendo el chiste, y yo me reí con ella, la verdad que hacía bastante tiempo que no me interesaba por nada que no fueran mi familia o mis estudios.

-Sí Allie, creo que si todo funciona bien, Bella será la qu m saqué de ahí- le seguí la broma.

-Bueno Ed, yo creo que a Bella le gustas, así que ya sabes o que tienes que hacer- me guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

En eso empecé a pensar que le podría pedir una cita a Bella y ver como se daban las cosas entre nosotros y si notara que en verdad le gusto como dijo Allie, podría ser de verdad ella quién me alegrara los dias como Jazz a Allie o Rose a Emmett...

Y con ese pensamiento me quedé dormido...

**Bella pov.**

La tarde de trabajo se me paso muy rápido, hoy había habido mucho trabajo, más de lo normal. Estaba cambiándome de ropa para ir a casa cuando me sonó el móvil quien era pero no me sonaba así que no lo cogí y segui guardando las ropa sucia del trabajo para lavarla.

Terminé pasados diez minutos, y cuando salí Ang me informó que había alguien que me estaba buscando, cuando vi quien era me sorprendí, pues enfrente tenía a Edward, me preguntó que querrá...

-Hola de nuevo Edward- le dije acercándome.

-Hola Bella, esto...te llamé pero no me lo cogistes así que decidí pasarme y de paso llevarte a tu casa.- me dijo, se le notaba nervioso.

-Vale- acepté y nos dirigimos al volvo, el camino a mi casa fu tranquilo y silencioso.

Cuando llegamos, como siempre Edward m abrió la puerta, cuando me iba hacia la puerta de mi casa..-Bella- me llamo Edward, si es posible, se le notaba hasta más nervioso que hace un rato.

-Si, Edward- le pregunté.

-Esto...eh..- pobrecito, se veía tan lindo así tan nervioso que ni sabia que decir- esto... quería saber si querías salir conmigo el viernes tu y yo solo, ya sabes...-

-¿Una cita?- le pregunté confundida, nunca creería que alguien como Edward me pidiera una cita.

-Ehh si, pero si no quieres lo puedo entender- estaba muy nervioso asi que la interrumpí.

-Edward, ¿me dejas responderte? - le dije

-Ehh sí-

-Edward me encantaría tener una cita contigo.

Edward tardó en asimilarlo, cuando lo hizo me dio un gran abrazo, tipo de los de Emmet, y luego me dio un enorme beso en la mejilla.

Despues me agradeció y se despidió. Se dirigió hacia el volvo y se fue con una gran sonrisa, yo me dirigí hacia mi casa todavía sorprendida de la petición de Edward. Me aseé y m puse mi pijama.

Me metí en la cama y ahí repase todo el día y tengo que admitir que definitivamente Edward Cullen me gusta.

Con ese pensamiento me eché a los brazos de morfeo..

**N.A.**

**Aqui estoy chicas **

**Bueno les dejo otro cap de esta historia y espero que les guste, jejej este viaje m e fijado mas por la ortografia y creo que mas o menos e mejorado igual sino lo hice me lo podeis dcir por review o mp y tranquilas que no me molesta porque asi me ayudais a ser mejor escritora :)**

**Bueno chicas ya sabeis que me podeis encontrar en tuenti, facebook y twitter, no se si quiera abrir un blog, de momento no lo voy a hacer...bueno no me entretengo que no os quiero aburrir.**

**Por último la contestacion a los reviews de gente sin cuenta en f.f, las que la tengan les respondre los reviews por mp **

**Cullengirlnessie: me alegro que te parezca bueno espero y tu opinion sea la misma en los prox caps, si la conozco pero ciertamente no se con seguridad si he leido sus fics tendre que pasarme por el perfil y veer si he leido alguna, espero y esta te guste para rellenar el hueco de la otra jejje, besos cuidate :) **

**Bueno chicas/os, os espero en el proximo cap qu espero sea pronto jejje **

**Chicas el prox cap lo subire cuando lleguemos a los 20 reviews que asi tambien me deja tiempo para escribir mejor la trama, espero que no sea pedir mucho reviews graciass y si quereis contactar mi Face es Loreniika de Mansen **

**Besitos Loreniika de Mansen.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 4.**

**Epov.**

Todavía no me creo que le halla pedido una cita a Bella. Todo fue muy repentino, me desperté y se me ocurrió, y sin pensarlo me encamine hacia su trabajo. Una vez que me quise dar cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de su trabajo, pero no sabía si se encontraba allí, así que llamé a la duende dio dos toques y lo cogió.

-Hola Ed,- contestó alegre.

-Hola Allie-

-¿Qué quieres Ed?- me preguntó, este duende es mi pequeña vidente.

-Allie necesito el móvil de Bella, sin preguntas- le dije, ya se las respondería más tarde.

-Vale Eddie, solo por que me contarás más tarde ehh, espera que lo busco- me dijo la enana, le pase el "Eddie" por que me iba a dar el número...

-Apunta es 678 55 47 923, espero que lo utilices bien-

-Gracias Allie, te por seguro que lo haré- y con eso nos despedimos y colgamos.

Cuando colgué a Allie, marqué el número que me dió, piiiii, piiiiii, piiii, y me pasó con el buzón de voz. Frustrado entré al restaurante y me acerqué a una chica que me pareció muy amable.

-Hola, buenas noches, bienvenido a Twilight- me dijo con una sonrisa, la chica no era fea pero no se acercaba a la belleza natural de mi Bella.

-Ehh sí, querría saber si se encuentra Bella o ¿ya se fue?- le pregunté un poco ansioso, estaba casi rezando por que no se hubiera ido...

-Sí, se encuentra cambiándose en este momento- que buena noticia, esta chica no sabe que alegría me dio.

-Le podría avisar cuando salga que la está esperando alguien afuera- le pedí, le sonreí y me fui hacia la calle, una vez fuera me apoye contra mi coche mirando hacia la puerta para poder ver cuando Bella salga.

Diez minutos más tarde hay estaba, mi pequeño ángel personal, saliendo por la puerta del restaurante, parecía buscar algo cuando su mirada se encontró con mi mirada.

-Hola de nuevo Edward- me dijo mientras se acercaba hasta donde me encontraba yo.

-Hola Bella, esto...te llamé pero no me lo cogistes así que decidí pasarme y de paso llevarte a tu casa- le dije a modo de escusa, por presentarme repentinamente, ya me comenzaba a poner nervioso y empecé a pasar mi mano por mi pelo, una manía que tengo desde niño.

-Vale – aceptó, y me sorprendí, pensaba que iba a empezar con lo de que no quiere molestar... blablabla .A veces pienso que mi ángel no se da cuenta de lo que vale.

Pensando en eso fuimos hacia el volvo y le abrí la puerta del copiloto. Viajamos en un silencio cómodo, yo iba pensando en como decirle pero estaba nervioso. Llegamos a su casa, me bajé y le abrí la puerta.

Cuando ella se dirigía hacía su casa la llamé, más nervioso que antes, y ella se dio la vuelta.

-Sí, Edward?-

-Esto...eh..-le dije, pero con tantos nervios no me salía ni una Ed arranca- me dije -esto... quería saber si querías salir conmigo el viernes tu y yo solo, ya sabes...-

-¿Una cita?- me preguntó y parecía confundida, tal vez ella solo me veía como un amigo y yo me había confundido...

-Ehh si, pero si no quieres lo puedo entender-le dije decepcionado y nervioso, no quería perder a Bella como amiga.

-Edward, ¿me dejas responderte? - me dijo y parecía un poco exasperada.

-Ehh sí-le dije y ya me temía que no quisiera saber de mí cuando..-Edward me encantaría tener una cita contigo- yo no me lo creía, me había dicho que sí.

Cuando salí del estupor de su respuesta le di un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, le di las gracias y me dirigí hacia el volvo con una gran sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro.

Cuando llegué a mi casa vi a mi mama, me dirigí a ella la abracé y empecé a dar vuelta con ella. Cuando paré nos reímos los dos y me preguntó porque estaba tan feliz así que le explique lo de Bella y ella me felicito. Con eso me dirigí a mi cuarto, me puse mi pijama, unos pantalones cómodos, y me tumbe.

Esa noche me dormí pensando en Bella..

**Bpov.**

Hoy es el día de la cita con Edward, hoy no trabajaba, así que tenía tiempo para dejarle a Charlie la cena preparada.

Le hice pescado en salsa con patatas rellenas y se lo dejé en el horno y lee escribí una nota y se la dejé en la puerta de la nevera.

Cuando terminé me fui a mi habitación y me di una ducha, salí de la ducha cubierta por una toalla y fui hacía mi armario para ver que ponerme. Edward me dijo que fuera cómoda así que me puse unos jeans rotos, una sudadera gris, de New York Girls, y una convers a juego **(foto en mi perfil)**.

Me hice una ondulaciones en el pelo pero no me maquillé, eso no iba conmigo.

Cuando miré la hora me di cuenta que Edward tendría que estar al llegar, no terminé de pensar eso cuando tocaron el timbre. Grité un "ahora voy" y fui a abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abrí me encontré con un Edward que estaba guapísimo. En eso me di cuenta de que íbamos convinado y me comencé a reír.

-Hola Bella, ¿De qué te ries?- me preguntó curioso Edward, al parecer no se había dado cuenta.

-Ed no te fijastes, convinamos- le dije sonriente y me miró de arriba abajo y él también sonrió, era una sonrisa torcida que hizo que te temblaran las piernas.

-Que coincidencia- dijo y nos seguimos riendo.

Nos encaminamos hacia el volvo, cuando montamos arrancó y me di cuenta de que no sabía a donde nos dirigíamos.

-Edward, ¿a donde vamos?-

-Es una sorpresa- dijo mirándome.

-Ojos en la carretera- le regañe, me sonrió y fijo la vista en la carretera. Como veinte minutos más tarde cogió un desvío hacia el bosque y aparcó unos metros más adelante del desvío. Nos bajamos y se encaminó hacia el bosque, yo me pare, no podía ser, este iba a ser mi fin, yo tan torpe y el bosque tan lleno de trampas para mí.

Edward se dio cuenta y paró- Bella ¿por qué paras?- me pregunta con curiosidad y me parece que con un toque de miedo en la voz ¿porqué sera?..- No por nada, pero ¿vamos a caminar mucho por el bosque?

-No son solo unos 20 minutos a paso normal- me dijo- Pero si quieres podemos ir a otro sitio- ppobrecito tiene miedo que no me guste...que tierno.

-No Ed, me gusta este sitio- le dije y no era mentira me gusta la naturaleza, es tan pura y relajante..

-A bueno entonces vamos, creo que la sorpresa te va a gustar- le hice un puchero- Anda, porfis dime de qué se trata-

-A no, señorita, usted se tiene que esperar- me dijo con una sonrisa y nos encaminamos hacia un sendero que había. Cuando íbamos caminando pensé que este sería lugar perfecto para cometer un delito, y ese pensamiento me derivó a que no me importaría que Edward me secuestrara y con este pensamiento me comencé a reír.

-Bella, de qué te ries- me preguntó y en sus ojos pude ver que lo preguntaba por pura curiosidad.

-Pues, pensaba que este lugar sería perfecto para un secuestro.

-Te prometo, que no te traje con plan de secuestrarte bella dama- Dijo y me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, definitivamente esa se iba a convertir en mi sonrisa preferida- Ni para cometer un asesinato-

Pero no terminó de hablar cuando me tropecé con una raíz de un tronco que sobresalía por el suelo. Esperé el golpe contra el duro suelo, pero este no llegó, abrí los ojos y vi que Edward me había sujetado antes de que me callera, me quedé hipnotizada con su mirada, cuando reaccioné-¿Seguro que no?- le pregunté a modo de burla.

-No señorita, yo no la mataría, de eso se quiere encargar tu torpeza- dijo en tono burlón, yo le hice un mohín y como que me enfadaba me encaminé hacia el bosque. Edward no tardó en alcanzarme y me agarró de un brazo para darme la vuelta, y me miró con ojos suplicantes- Belly, no te enfades, por favor- y me hizo un puchero al estilo de Alice, no pude aguantarme más la risa y solté una carcajada.

-Con que era una broma eh señorita- dijo y vi un brillo malicioso en su mirada, pero cuando iba a salir corriendo me agarró y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

-Nooo..., E-ed, po-porfa, pa-paraaa- pude decirle entre risas, pero tardó un poco mas en parar, yo ya estaba hasta llorando y seguramente estaría muy roja, así que esperé hasta que se me normalizó la respiración para levantarme del suelo- no noté cuando fuimos a parar a este- pero Edward me ayudó y nos pusimos en camino.

A eso de quince minutos andando, milagrosamente no me tropecé mucho, llegamos a un prado hermoso, tenía una forma circular, parecía tan irreal, estaba lleno de flores silvestres, me agache y recogí una para olerla, tenía un olor muy peculiar, era como una mezcla entre el bosque pero fresco. Se la acerqué a Edward para que lo oliera, cuando lo hizo me quitó la flor y m la puso en el pelo- Ahí se ve más hermosa- dijo yo me puse roja, como siempre, pero fue un detalle tan tierno.

Edward agarró mi mano, sentí como una corriente eléctrica, y Edward me guió hasta el medio del prado donde había unas mantas con una cestita encima. Nos sentamos en las mantas y sacó unos sándwiches y un jugo y nos pusimos a hablar.

Se me paso la tarde muy rápido, ya que ni me había dado cuenta, que era la hora del crepúsculo, si no hubiera sido por que Edward me lo dijo.

Le ayudé a recoger todo y nos volvimos hacía el coche, este viaje me tropecé mas ya que se veía peor, así que Edward, me agarró una mano para guiarme, tenia detalles tan tierno...

Cuando llegamos al volvo nos montamos y fuimos hacía mi casa, allí como siempre Edward me abrió la puerta salí pero como la vez anterior..-Bella- dijo Edward acercándose, cuando estuvo a mi altura- Sí Ed?- le pregunte pero no obtuve respuesta ya que Edward me agarró delicadamente la cara y posó sus labios sobre los míos, tardé un poco en responder, ya que me pilló por sorpresa, pero finalmente comencé a mover también mis labios, fue un beso cargado de ternura y..¿amor? No creo, pero si de ternura.

Edward se alejó cuando se notó la falta de oxigeno,

-Wow- dije sin poder decir nada más, este beso me dejo embotados los sentido.

-Más que wow- susurró Edward y me volvió a besar.

Cuando nos separamos Edward tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y yo mis manos en su pelo, era muy suave.

-Bella, me gustas mucho- me dijo

Yo estaba en shock, en la misma tarde una cita, un primer beso y una declaración, al parecer Edward se tomo mi silencio a mal ya que empezó a aflojar su agarre así que me armé de valor y le dije- Tu también me gustas mucho- sonrió.

-¿Querrías darme el dulce honor de que seas mi novia?- dijo separándose un poco para verme

-Sí- y con esto nos fundimos en otro tierno beso.

Cuando nos separamos, miré la hora y me dí cuenta que Charlie estaba por llegar, así que me tube que despedir de mi novio, que bien suena.

Él se fue en el volvo y yo entre a casa, cuando traspase el umbral de la puerta me puse a saltar y a gritar como una adolescente. Cuando paré me reí de misma le hice la cena a Charlie y me fui a mi cuarto, yo no tenía hambre, me duché y me tumbe en la cama. Definitivamente este día estaba grabado a fuego en mi memoria...

Y con ese pensamiento me dejé arrastrar por los brazos de Morfeo...

**Epov.**

La tarde con Bella fue maravillosa, ver el crepúsculo con ella era hacerlo todavía más hermoso. Cuando llegamos a su casa no me pude aguantar así que, arriesgándose a que ella no quisiera nada más, la besé.

Cuando no me respondió, la decepción que me llegó fue fuerte, así que me estaba alejando cuando ella me respondió, ¡Me respondió!. Cuando nos alejamos la volví a besar parecía un adicto a sus labios y con un solo beso.

Después de eso le confesé que me gustaba, y ella me dijo que yo a ella, eso me hizo completamente feliz,así que le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella aceptó, ese monosílabo me hizo el hombre más feliz.

Al poco nos despedimos ya que tenía que entrar a hacerle la cena a su papá, yo me fui en mi carro a casa, cuando llegué solo estaban mis padres, así que me acerqué muy feliz a mi mama y le conté todo, ya se soy un niño de mama, pero mi mama es mi mayor confidente.

-Me alegro mucho por ti hijo, se ve que ella es una buena chica y no una interesada- y me dio un abrazó después de eso me fui para mi cuarto, me di una ducha rápida y me puse el pijama. Me tumbe en mi cama, en la que ella había dormido una vez, y comencé a recordar el beso. Todavía me picaban los labios, definitivamente, debo de seguir durmiendo ya que no me creo que un angelito como es Bella quiera estar conmigo, pero aceptó así que haré de todo para que se quede a mi lado...

Y con esto me sumí en el reino de los sueños donde la protagonista era Bella...

_**N.A **_

_**Hola chicas/os, aquí me teneis de vuelta con un capitulo nuevo, espero que os guste :)**_

_**Bueno chicas de momento voy a seguir con el minimo de reviews ya que estoy con el instituto y con la estraescolares y así me da tiempo a haceros una buena trama y unos caps un poco más largos...**_

_**La vestmenta de Bella esta en mi perfil y en mi facebook tengo un albúm donde se encuetran las fotos de los personajes que aparecen cuando vallan apareciendo los iré poniendo ahi tambien.**_

_**Respuesta a reviews:**_

**Maleja twihard_: espero que te halla gustado la cita. A mi me encanto imaginarmela jje._**

_**Anita: si la voy a seguir me encanta que os guste y tambin escribirla.**_

_**Bueno chicas me despido que te ngo entrenamiento y no quiero llegar tarde el minimo de este cap son 25 reviews, cuando lleguemos subo el siguiente. Espero vuestra opinion :)**_

_**Besitos de Loreniika de Mansen 3**_


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Hola chicas :) aquí estoy on un nuevo.**_

_**La nota de autora os la dejo abajo esto es solo para los reiews anonimos del capitulo 5 **_

_**hasta después de la lecturas chicas :)**_

_**Respuestas:**_

_**-Natty Cullen: me alegro que te haya gustado y bueno aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulos gracias por el review :) jejej Besos y cuidate.**_

_**-Anita: me gusta que te haya gustado el cap jejej gracias por tu opinion :O saludos y besos :)**_

**Capítulo 6**

**Bpov.**

El tiempo se me ha pasado volando desde que los Cullen entraron en mi vida, parece que fue ayer cuando volvía del trabajo y ocurrió el accidente. Pero de eso ha pasado ya un mes y medio y lo mejor de todo es que mi relación con Edward va como miel sobre hojuelas, hoy cumplimos un mes y vamos a salir pero Edward no m quiere decir a donde vamos, así que al ser de extrema urgencia le pedí ayuda a Allie y Rose. Ellas aceptaron de inmediato, dijeron algo de que no se perderían una mañana de compras. Así que aquí estamos, en el centro comercial yendo de tiendas.

La verdad que no me lo estoy pasando mal, las chicas son muy entretenidas y no me han dejado sola en esto de comprar y probarme ropa, ellas también lo están haciendo. Se lo agradezco ya que si solo fuera yo me daría mucha vergüenza..

Un golpe contra algo muy duro interrumpió mis pensamientos. Yo y la cosa dura caímos al suelo pero con la mala suerte de que yo caí abajo. Esto dejaría un morado pensé.

-Ups, lo siento- dijo una vos gruesa encima de mi.

-Ehh, no pasa nada, pero... eh... me estás aplastando- dije yo casi sin poder respirar, la verdad que este chico si que pesa..

-Ehh sí, lo siento, perdona- y con esto se levanto y por fin pude llenar mis pulmones de aire.

El chico mee ayudó a levantarme y cuando estuve en pie me fije en él, no me extraña que fuera duro el chico era como un armario grande y cuadrado, tenía el pelo negro y corto, sus rostro tenía un toque aniñado era muy alto, alrededor de 1,90 m.

-Soy Jacob, aunque puedes llamarme Jake – me dijo Jake extendiendome la mano – Siento l accidente estaba un poco distraído.

-Hola Jake, soy Isabella aunque me puedes decir Bella- le dije estrechándole la mano. En eso aparecieron Alice y Rose

-Ey Belly en donde habías metido- dijo Alice, en eso se dio cuenta de Jake a mi lado- Hola esto...-

-Jake, encantado- dijo Jake la verdad que parecía muy simpático.

-Hola Jake- le dijo Rose

-Esto, no quiero ser maleducada pero tenemos un poco de prisa Jake- dijo Allie.

-En verdad yo tambien- por sus mejillas se extendió un rubor rojo- lo siento mucho Bella espero que nos volvamos a ver otro día chicas. Chao- se despidió con la mano y se alejó.

-Wow Belly, no te dejamos ni cinco minutos sola y cuando volvemos te conseguiste un galán- dijo Rose en tono burlón.

Yo m sonrojé- No sean bobas chicas, solo choque contra él y me ayudó a levantarme, nos acabamos de presentar cuando aparecisteis.- le dije- Y Rose, no quiero otro galán que no sea mi novio- y como chica madura que soy les saqué la lengua.

-jajaj Belly ya sabemos que mi hermanito te trae loca- yo me sonroje más todavía.

-Bueno chicas sigamos comprando- nunca pensé que yo diría eso, y con eso fuimos a la siguiente tienda.

_**Varias horas más tarde...**_

Por fin estoy en casa, llevamos toda la mañana de compras, no me lo pase mal, pero estoy muy cansada.

Invité a las chicas a comer a casa, Charlie todavía estaba ahí nos saludó a las chicas y a mí y se fue para la comisaría.

Me pus a preparar la comida y mientras se hacía me senté con la chicas en la mesa, ellas estaban hablando de unos actores y yo me dejé llevar por los acontecimientos pasados...

_**Flashback**_

_Estábamos en casa esperando a Charlie, Edward se había empeñado en presentarse oficialmente ante mi padre, mi novio del siglo xx... En realidad se le notaba muy nervioso, no paraba de pasarse la mano por el pelo y casi no se estaba quieto. Fui a por unos vasos de limonada y al volver me senté en su regazo y le agarré su carita y le dí un casto beso. _

_-Ed, cariño, no tienes por que hacer esto todavía, lo puedes dejar para más adelante. De verdad que parecía que el pobre se iba a desmayar._

_-No Bella,tengo que hacerlo, quiero que tu papa vea que esto va enserio, que de verdad me importas- ohh que mono, no me aguante y le besé. Sus besos cada vez se me hacían más adictivos, no me importaría hacerlo la mayoría del tiempo._

_Estábamos muy entretenidos entre nosotros cuando a mis espaldas sonó un carraspeó-_

_-Ejem- me separé de Edward y me dí la vuelta despacio y allí estaba Charlie, me baje de Ed y fui a saludar a Charlie- Hola papi – y le dejé un beso en la mejilla._

_-Hola Bel´s, eh cariño, quienes tu "amigo"- oh, oh, se activó en chip de papá sobreprotector._

_-Esto...- pero fui interrumpida antes de poder decirlo._

_-Hola señor Swan, soy Edward Cullen- le dijo mi novio extendiendo su mano. Estaba completamnte serio._

_-Eh..., señor Swan, me presentó antes usted formalmente como el novio de Bella, y espero su aceptación- dijo estaba tan mono así de serio aunque también me daba un poco de pena, el pobre lo estaba pasando mal, se le notaba en la cara._

_-Bella, ¿está hablando en serio este chico?- dijo y parecía que no le gustaba lo que había escuchado se estaba poniendo un poco rojo..._

_-Papá, lo que dice Edward es verdad, es mi novio – dije un poco preocupada, en verdad parecía que a papá no le gustaba mucho lo que le estábamos diciendo.._

_-Pero...pero...- ahora se había trabado. Pobre Edward, ya no estaba nervioso sino histérico._

_-Señor Swan, le aseguro que yo quiero a Bella y que la voy a tratar como la princesa que es- _

_-Papi, enserio Ed me quiere y yo a él, y sé que no me quiere dañar,- le dije, la aprobación de Charlie me parecía muy importante, después de todo mi papá era mi héroe y mi única figura paterna y me importaba su opinión.._

_-Eh... Bueno muchacho, mi niña parece feliz a tu lado y ya me intuía algo así, desde hace semanas estas muy contenta hija- dijo mirándome- pero solo te digo muchacho antes de hacerla daño, recuerda que soy polícia- no me pudo creer que Charlie amenazó a Ed._

_-CHARLIE! - _

_-No Bella tu papá lleva razón, y si alguna vez te hago algún daño yo mismo vendré a verlo- no me lo puedo creer, Edward le da la razón a mi padre, valla dos con los que me rodee._

_-Así me gusta muchacho, veo que mi hija está en buenas manos a tu lado- dijo serio._

_-En las mejores señor Swan, se lo aseguró- dijo Ed solenme._

_Con papá nos dirigimos a la cocina y nos pusimos a cenar, papá y Ed hablaban y parecía que se llevaban bien._

_Terminamos de cenar y nos pasamos a la sala. Allí papá me llamó._

_-Bel´s princesa, tengo el turno de la noche completo, y no volveré hasta mañana por la mañana.-dijo._

_-Papá no pasa nada, me puedo quedar sola perfectamente ya soy mayorcita- le dije ha veces me trata como una niña pequeña pero ya tengo 20 años._

_-Bella sabes que no me gusta dejarte sola- _

_-Esto..señor Swan, yo puedo ayudar- dijo Edward, y tenía en su cara mi sonrisa preferida._

_-Esto muchacho, que te halla aceptado no significa que te valla a dejar dormir con pequeña._

_-No señor Swan, lo que estaba diciendo es que mi hermana Alice me ha dicho que invitara a Bella a su fiesta de pijamas de hoy en la noche- creo que eso se lo acaba de inventar._

_-Ed, no hace falta, de veras yo me puedo quedar perfectamente- dije no quería molestar._

_-No Bel´s es una buena idea, ve con tu amiga a dormir._

_Y con esa estaba dicha la última palabra, así que fui a mi cuarto a recoger la ropa para dormir y para mañana, las metí en una bolsa de viaje y baje al salón. _

_Edward y papá estaban hablando de béisbol así que carraspeé para hacerme notar. Los dos me miraron y se levantaron los tres nos encaminamos a la calle me despedí de papá con un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí con Edward a su coche._

_Esa noche en la fiesta de pijamas me lo pasé genial, y caí rendida nada más tocar la almohada._

_Pero a mitad de la noche tuve una horrible pesadilla._

_Me desperté sofocada y con el pulso agitado, intenté volver a dormir y no podía...Esa fue la primera noche que dormí con Edward..._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

-BELLA!- dijeron Allie y Rose a la misma vez, sacándome del trance.

-¿Qué pasa chicas?- les pregunté, me habían asustado.

-Es que estabas como ida, llevamos llamándote como diez minuto- dijeron a modo de explicación.

-y bueno,¿se puede saber en qué pensabas?- me prguntó Rose.

-Esto, en la fiesta de pijamas del otro día- les dije una pequeña mentirita,.

-Sí nos la pasamos genial, hay que repetir- dijo emocionada Allie, me recordó un poco a Ang, la verdad que la tenía un poco abandonada así que se me ocurrió una idea.

-Hey chicas no os importaría que invitase a una amiga- les pregunté

-No cuando más chicas mejor, ¡Jupiii! - dijo Allie saltando, era increíble la energía que tenía y sin tomar cafeína.

-Vale Allie, se lo voy a preguntar a Ang seguro que os cae muy bien- le dije de verdad Ang era muy buena persona.

-Venga Belly te llevamos al trabajo -

Y con eso nos pusimos en camino a mi trabajo, cuando llegamos me despedí de las chicas y entré al vestuario.

Cuando me encontré con Ang, le propuse lo de la fiesta de pijamas y aceptó encantada, decía que la tenía abandonada.

En el descansó llamé a Alice para confirmarle lo de la fiesta, luego llame a mi fantástico novio para hablar con él. Me despedí de él y comencé de nuevo mi turno.

Me volví a encontrar con Jake y su novia, era muy guapa, con Jake nos dimos los teléfonos para quedar un día con lo chicos. Cuando me fijé ya era hora de irme, hoy Edward no podría venir así que cogí el bus.

Llegué a casa agotada, me duché y me puse el pijama, me tumbe en la cama y cuando iba a quedarme dormida, recibí un mensaje de Ed – "Buenas noches princesa, que duermas bien, sueña con los ángeles que yo soñaré contigo"- sonreí como boba y le envié un mensaje de vuelta.

Con eso cerré los ojos y me abandoné al sueño...

_**N.A**_

_**Hola de nuevo chicas.**_

_**Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí con un nuevo capitulo que espero que os guste. De momento no ha pasado nada importante, bueno sí algo si APARECIÓ JAKE!, jje bueno espero sus opiniones y disculpen si tardo un poco es que estoy entre examenes y trabajos que no paro y escribo en mis ratos libres**_

_**eso si en el proximo capitulo pasara algo más... sustancioso... juajuajuajua**_

_**Bueno chicas cuando lleguemos a los 30 reviews actualizo y os invito a pasaros por el trailer con que pongais en el buscador de youtue TRAILER DE AMOR ENTRE SOCIEDADES os aparece espro que os guste chicas **_

_**Besos, cuidaos y os espero en el proximo cap ;)**_


	8. Fiesta de pijamas

_**Hola chicas ya me teneis aqui con una nueva actualizacion :)**_

_**Contesto los reviews anonimos:**_

_**Anita: Sii pero es que Charlie policía y con arma hay muchos que ni siquiera habrian estado alli jeje bueno espero que te parezca pronto esta actualizacion ;) Besitos, cuidate y gracias por tu opinion :).**_

_**Ahora os dejo con el capitulo.**_

**Capitulo 7**

**Bpov.**

Hoy me levanté con una sensación rara en la boca del estómago y estoy un poco inquieta por eso, es como si algo raro se aproximara... Bueno sera que estoy preocupada por lo que tendrán preparado las chicas, pero no me puedo echar para atrás espero y no monten una grande...

-Señorita Swan le importaría prestarme un poco de atención- me dijo el profesor de historia de la literatura.

-Eh, lo siento profesor Banner, no volverá a pasar- le dije y me centré en la clase ya pensaré en lo que han podido montar las chicas para esta noche..

Terminó la clase y me dirigí a la parada del bus, estaba esperando al bus cuando un auto que conocía muy bien se paró a mi lado y bajo la ventanilla.

-Montate Bella que yo te llevo- ¿pero qué hacia aqui? Siempre igual...

-Alice ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?-

-Ehh vine a llevarte a tu casa para ahorrarte tiempo en viajes y que pases más tiempo con nosotras, además me tienes que llevar a donde vive tu amiga por que...eh.. yo no se llegar.¿Sí, porfis?- me reí vino por que no sabe llegar donde Ang, bueno así llego antes a ver a mi perfecto novio.

-Vale Allie, vamos a mi casa, busco la bolsa y luego vamos a donde Ang-

-Ok Bellita, pensaré que haces esto por tu mejor amiga y no por ver a mi hermanito más tiempo- ¿como sabe lo que estaba pensando? Odio cuando se pone en plan bruja sabelotodo.

-Pero...Algún día sabre tu secreto pequeña bruja..-le dije en tono solemne y poniendo cara rara. Y estallamos en risas.

Me monte en el coche y fuimos a mi casa, cuando llegamos entré yo sola, ella dijo que se quedaba en el coche. Me dirigí a mi habitación y cogí la bolsa que prepare anoche con la ropa y mis cosas.

Volví al coche y guié a Alice hasta la casa de Ang.

Cuando llegamos bajé a llamar a Ang a la puerta, salió enseguida con su bolsa también Alice abrió el maletero del coche y metimos la bolsa.

Nos dirigimos a la casa Cullen y cuando llegamos bajamos y nos encaminamos a la sala. Yo dejé a las chicas allí y me fui a buscar a mi novio.

Fui a su habitación y llamé, como no contestó nadie me decidí a entrar. Abrí la puerta y no vi a nadie así que me adentre y lo vi, estaba dormido en la cama abrazado a una almohada. Se veía tan mono..

Me tumbe a su lado y se me ocurrió una idea, así que cogí un mechón de pelo y se lo pase suavemente por la cara. Empezó a hacer gestos raros con la cara- Emmett te juro que como no m dejes te mataré- Me aguante la risa y seguí- Emmett...- seguí pasándole el pelo por la cara- Emmett ya!- y abrió lo ojos.

Cuando me vio pareció sorprendido- Bella! - me abrazo y me dio un gran beso. Cuando nos separamos seguimos abrazados.

-¿Que tal mi vida?- me preguntó, me encanta cuando me llama de esas formas, me derrite el corazón.

-Bueno... te e extrañado un montón- le dije haciendo un puchero. El pasó sus manos por mi cara.

-Yo también te extrañe mi vida- dijo y me dio un tierno beso, que me dejó casi en las nubes, cada día me parecían mejores sus besos..

-Nena, quieres dormir un rato?, es que estoy reventado- me preguntó haciéndome un tierno puchero.

-Vale- y con eso nos tumbamos juntos. Al poco tiempo la respiración de Ed se ralentizó, y yo me acomode entre sus brazos y me dormí...

_**Horas más tarde...**_

_**Epov**_

Me desperté, por segunda vez, por unos golpes en la puerta, abrí los ojos y vi la mejor imagen que alguien puede ver al despertar, tenía a Bella durmiendo a mi lado, estaba sonriendo y parecía en paz.

Volvieron los golpes y salí de mi ensoñación, me separé lentamente de Bella, no quería que se despertara. Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí y me encontré con Allie.

-¿Que quieres duende?-

-Ignoraré eso de duende, vengo por Bella, Rose ya llegó y vamos a empezar. Así que despiertala y dila que baje.

Se dio media vuelta y se perdió en las escaleras. Me adentre de nuevo en la habitación y vi a mi ángel, me daba pena despertarla, se veía tan bien...Pero mejor la despertaba yo, me senté a su lado y le empecé a dejar besos en la cara, ella sonrió y fue abriendo los ojo.

-Mi amor, la duende quiere que bajes ya- le dije dejando le un beso en la frente, ella lentamente se desperezo y se levanto de la cama.

-Vale, ya bajo, pero antes necesito aclarar mi mente...¿Un baño?- me preguntó, le indiqué donde estaba, se me acercó me dio un beso y se metió dentro.

Yo llame a los chicos para ir al cine a ver la nueva peli de acción ya que las chicas nos exigieron que no estuviéramos en casa.

-Hola Ed- me contestó Jazz.

-Ey Jazz, ya que las chicas nos marginaron, ¿vamos a ver una peli?-

-Me parece buena idea, ya que las chicas te echaron de casa ¿no?- preguntó con mofa.

-Si y encima no voy a poder estar con Bella- dije poniendo voz lastimera.

Jazz se rió y dijo que cuando estuviéramos listos pasasemos por él. Fui al cuarto de Em y le avisé, el 10 minutos quedamos en la sala.

Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí sencillo, unos jeans y un sweter. Baje a la sala y salude a las chicas, también se encontraba la chica que me atendió el día que fui a pedirle una cita a Bella, cuando la saludé le di las gracias y ella me dijo que no hacía falta y se sonrojó.

Me despedí de mi hermosa novia con un beso que me dejo tonto en toda la palabra, Emmett bajó en ese momento asi que nos fuimos en el volvo a buscar a Jazz.

Espero que no se me hiciera muy larga la tarde sin Bella...

_**Bpov**_

Después de que Ed me levantara, me lave la cara con agua fría y baje a la sala, salude a Rose, que hizo un agradable comentario sobre lo que podría estar haciendo con Ed en la habitación, nótese el sarcasmo, y como no yo ya estaba imitando a un tomate..

Nos pusimos a hablar de nosotras cuando bajo Ed, nos saludó a todas y, extrañamente, le dio las gracias a Ang y se fue con Emmett.

Cuando se fue Allie se me adelantó y le preguntó a Ang que por que le dio Ed las gracias, ella nos lo contó y resulta que ese día fue el dia en que me pidió la cita. Ang no lo sabía y me tocó contar toda la cita y lo de después.

Cuando terminamos a Alice se le ocurrió hacer un desfile y todas nos fuimos a su cuarto, ella nos dio ropa y todas nos cambiamos, cuando salimos nos hicimos muchas fotos varias de ellas haciendo el tonto nos lo pasamos genial cuando terminamos vimos una película romántica y llamamos al pizza hurt.

Estábamos a mitad de la peli cuando llamaron al timbre- Seguro que es la pizza- dije levantándome y abrí la puerta.

-No me lo puedo creer Dem!- el chico de la pizza era Demetri mi mejor amigo.

-¿Belly? Dios cariño estas guapísima- me dijo y me dio un gran abrazo.

Le cogí la pizza y le pague les di las pizzas a las chicas y me regrese a donde Dem.

-Hey Belly tengo más entregas pero ten mi numero para quedar un dia y hablamos hace mucho que no se de mi mejor amiga del instituto- nos despedimos y me fui donde las chicas.

Cuando acabó la peli nos fuimos a la habitación de Alice dijo que en una fiesta de pijamas todas duermen en la misma habitación y nosotras no replicamos.

Las chicas se durmieron enseguida, pero yo no podía seguía con esa rara sensación en el estomago que me inquietaba, así que me dirigí a la sala y me puse música con los casos...

Sin darme cuenta me adentre en mis pensamientos y me dormí..

_**N.A**_

_**Chicas siento si el cap es cortito pero es que mi mama no me deja mas tiempo en el ordenador tengo que estudiar bueno espero que os guste y ¿que creen que sea la sensacion de Bella? Bueno en el siguiente cap lo sabran chicas ya ahi comienza un poco el drama...**_

_**Bueno me despido que tengo un horrible examen de lengua...**_

_**jajaj **_

_**Besitos chicas y gracias por vuestra opinion :) HEMOS PASADO LAS 1000 VISITAS y tenemos 20 FOLLOWS ! muchas gracias chicas jejje bueno **_

_**35 reviews = nuevo capitulo :)**_

_**Hasta la proxima :)**_


	9. Celos

_**Capitulo 8 – Celos**_

_**Bpov**_

En medio del sueño me sentí como si me alzaran y me cargaran, como pude abrí un poco los ojos y Edward me miraba y al parecer no había abierto mucho los ojos ya que pensaba que seguía dormida y yo estaba muy cansada para contradecirlo así que me dejé llevar.

Al poco sentí algo blando en mi espalda y después me arroparon, así que supuse que mi perfecto novio, como caballero me trajo a mi habitación y me metió en la cama.

-Duerme mi amor- dijo dejando un corto beso en mi frente- te amo princesa.

Escuché sus pasos y la puerta cerrarse pero no le prestaba atención yo todavía estaba pensando en lo que Edwad me dijo...Me amaba, me ha dicho que me amaba...Definitivamente esto es un lindo sueño del que no quiero despertar...No pudo creer que Edward sienta lo mismo que yo, por que para que negar lo mas tiempo, estoy completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Pero ¿por que no me lo dijo estando yo "despierta"? ¿Acaso puede pensar que su sentimiento no s recíproco? Si piensa asi es un tonto, no me puede tener más tontamente enamorada... Me hace sentir cosas que nunca sentí...

Esa noche me dormí, como las anteriores, pensando en Edward y lo mas probable con una sonrisa de boba en la cara...

_**Al día siguiente...**_

-Bella...-

-mmm-

-Bella mi vida tienes que levantarte- me dijo Edward con voz tierna.

-Un ratito más, por favor- dije poniéndole un puchero todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-Ah no señorita, usted tiene que levantarse de la cama y acompañar a su perfecto novio de salida- dijo riéndose.

-Y mi perfecto novio no se puede echar a dormir conmigo?- pregunté entre esperanzada y resignada ya que sabia su respuesta..

-No, no señorita Swan no tiente a este servidor ya que quiero que me acompañes de salida ¿si?- dijo Ed y en ese momento yo abria los ojos y vi el tierno pucherito que me hacía- Vale pero dame quince minutos para alistarme- dije y comencé a salir de la cama.

Me metí al cuarto de baño y me duché rápido y baje a las cocina de los Cullen donde solo estaban Esme, Carlisle y Ed.

-Buenos días- saludé do forma general y a Ed le di un pequeño beso.

-Bueno días hija- me dijo Esme maternalmente, la verdad que en ella veía a la mama que no tuve con Reneé.

-Buenos dias Bella, ¿Que tal la fiesta de pijama?- me dijo Carlisle.

-Uff, ni tan mala como creía que iba a ser, por estaar todo planeado por la pequeña duende- dije sentandome al lado de Ed.

En eso el se levantó- ¿A donde vás?- le pregunté con curiosidad.

-A hacerle el desayuno a mi fantástica novia- dijo y puso esa sonrisa que hace que las piernas me tiemblen, y me sonrojé.

Esme y Carlisle nos miraban con una sonrisa en sus caras y no se por que eso me alegró bastante..

Cuando todos terminamos el desayuno Ed me llevo a mi casa a dejar ahí la bolsa con la ropa de ayer y aproveché y recogí un poco la casa, no es que estuviera sucia sino que había cosas por medio.

Ed, s quedó en el salón mirando la TV por orden mia, mientras yo hacía la casa. Terminé en poco tiempo y me senté con el en el sofá, enseguida pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me acercó a él.

-Ya terminastes?-

-Si ya me puede llevar usted donde quiera- le dije ya que Charlie dejó una nota como que llegaba en la noche... Es raro esta pasando más tiempo del habitual en el trabajo...

-¿En qué piensas Bella?-

-En Charlie- le respondí y con eso nos dirigimos al volvo. Nos montamos y Edward arrancó, tenía curiosidad de a donde nos dirigimos pero sabia que no le iba a sacar nada así que puse la radio y comenzó a sonar claro de luna. Me gustaba mucho esa canción así que me relaje en el asiento y mire por la ventana.

En cosa de veinte minutos Edward aparcó y me fije n donde estábamos y...!Estábamos en una feria! Adoro estos lugares desde que Charlie me traía de pequeña.

-Wow- dije en voz alta, en verdad la feria era enorme era casi un mini parque de atracciones

-¿Te gusta pequeña?-

-¡Sí! Me encanta Ed- y literalmente me tiré a sus brazos con fuerza y le di un gran beso.

-Wow de veras que te gusto, te tendré que dar más sorpresas de estas si me vas a contestar de ese modo- dijo en tono divertido y yo como muestra de mi gran madurez le enseñe mi lengua.

-No, no señorita Swan, eso no es de una buena señorita- y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

Cuando conseguí que parara nos adentramos en la feria y vi aún más atracciones que las que se veían por fuera, me encantó y este día parecía prometer...

_**Varias horas después...**_

-Bella, paremos a comer ¿si?- me dijo mi novio poniéndome cara de súplica

-Una más Ed porfiis- le dije poniéndole un puchero...

Suspiró y yo sonreí ya que sabía que había ganado- Vale Bella una más y paramos a comer-

Yo comencé a dar saltitos y me paré de repente. -¿Que pasa Bella?¿por que parastes?- me preguntó Ed.

-Es solo que paso demasiado tiempo con Alice que hasta me emociono como ella- e hice como que me entró un escalofrío. Ed me miró y comenzó a reír y yo le seguí.

-Anda pequeña vamos a esa última atracción- y me empujó suavemente con la mano, por la espalda.

En eso pasamos por un puesto de tiro al blanco y vi un peluche de una ovejita que me encantó y me giré hacia Ed.

-Ed...- le llamé

-¿SI?-

-Me conseguirias esa bonita ovejita...¿si?, porfa, porfaaa- le dije poniendo un puchero estilo Allie.

-Claro que puequeña- y se dirigió al puesto, pago y el señor le entregó las bolas plateadas.

Ed tiró y lo derribo las botellas a la primera. Yo comencé a saltar y me lancé a sus brazos. Si era muy infantil pero de veras que me gustó esa ovejita era tan tierna...

-Toma, mi hermosa novia, aquí tiene su ovejita- Me dijo poniendo el peluche entre mis brazos. Yo le di un beso a mi novio y abracé la ovejita.

Después de mi lapsus infantil y con mi ovejita en las manos nos dirigimos a espacio de la comida, conseguimos una mesa y Ed se fue a comprar la comida.

Le estaba esperando cuando una manos taparon mis ojos.-¿Quién soy?-

-¡Dem!- me levanté y hay estaba- Seriamente parece que estamos destinados a encontrarnos Belly-

-Si Dem, y que haces por aquí- le pregunté mientras miraba alrededor no parecía que nadie le estuviera esperando.

-Vine con mis hermanos y unos amigos, pero yo tenía hambre y vine a comprar algo-

-Ah y como están Jane y Felix?- pregunté recordando a esos dos Emmett me recordaba a Felix, siempre haciendo bromas. Y Jane a esa chica la quería como a una hermana...

-Bueno los chicos andan locos con los que declaran como los amores de sus vidas- y nos reímos, tenía muy sabido que los amores de sus vidas son los primos Vulturi, Heidi y Alec. No los llegué a conocer bien pero a Felix y a Jane los enamoraron desde el primer momento.

-Todavía andan detrás de los Vulturi?-

-Si Belly, pero lo que tú no sabes es que ellos ya están juntos-

-En esos momento llego Ed con la comida y se acercó a nosotros.

-Mira Dem este es Edward...-

-Su novio- me interrumpió este extendiéndole la mano a Dem.

-Buenas Edward soy Demetri- dijo Dem estrechandole la mano. A mí me pareció que lo hacían con más fuerza de la normal...

-Bueno Belly me voy con los chicos, ya deben de haber notado mi ausencia- y con eso se fue

Me gire hacía mi novio- ¿Y eso qué diablos fue?- no tenía por costumbre maldecir pero lo que hizo Edward fue grosero y se nota que a Dem eso le icomodó y por eso se fue tan de repente.

-¿Como que qué diablos fue Bella?Ese tipo te estaba coqueteando y tu tan tranquila- sus ojos refulgen con algo que no supe identificar.

-Dem no me estaba coqueteando, estábamos hablando nada más-

-Si hablando y de que temas hablaban para que te rieras tanto y no te dieras cuenta de como coqueteaba ese- no lo creía estaba celoso...pero estaba muy enojada ya que parecía como que no confiaba en mi.

-Estabamos hablando de sus hermanos y no me puedo creer que te pongas asi- y me di media vuelta y me alejé de él. No di ni diez pasos cuando me abrazó- Lo siento Bella, no te vallas por favor-

-Es que Ed no se por que te pusistes así-

-Bueno es que... me puso celoso que estuvieras hablando tan cómodamente con un chico que creia que no conocías y además luego comenzasteis a reíros y lo empeoró..-le callé poniendo mi dedo en sus labios- Ya Ed, pero yo no hice nada para que desconfiaras de mi...-dije poniendome triste ya que parecía que el no me tuviera confianza..

-No Bella, confio en ti solo... que es algo que no pude controlar ¿me perdonar amor?-

-Bueno sí pero la próxima vez te controlas por que Dem solo es mi mejor amigo del instituto-le advertí.

-Si amor- dijo como niño pequeño al que regañan.

Después de ese episodio, comimos y nos fuimos a mi casa. Cuando llegamos nos bajamos y Edward me acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Bella, tengo que decirte algo, pero no quiero que eso te aleje de mi – dijo

-El que Ed?-

-Este...yo...yoestoyenamoradeti- dijo rápidamente.

-Ed, lo podrias repetir que no entendí-

-Bella...yo te amo- dijo y se sonrojo.

Yo ya lo sabia, me lo dijo ayer, pero aun así, me dejo ne las nubes, ya que un ser tan perfecto como él pudiera amarme a mi y a mis tantos defectos...

-Ed, bueno yo...- pero cuando iba a seguir me interrumpió.

-Bella no te sientas obligada a contestarme, yo se que es precipitado y que casi acabamos de empezar pero no lo pude evitar, me enamoraron tus sonrojos, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu olor, tus tropiezos y caídas, tu terror a las compras, tu voz, tus gestos sobre todo cuando te muerdes el labio, tu valentía y hasta tu lado infantil cuando estas con Emmett. Toda tú me enamorastes, eres como mi ángel de la guarda..- yo con esa declaración tan hermosa ya estaba llorando no lo pude evitar y me lancé contra él y le besé demostrándole todo mi amor por él. Él no reaccionó al principio pero después del shock inicial lo hizo y fue el mejor beso de mi vida.

Cuando nos separamos Edward pegó nuestras frentes- Yo también te amo- le susurré y el me regaló mi sonrisa favorita..

Esa noche me dormí sintiéndome inmensamente feliz...

**N.A.**

_**-**Nancy: muchas gracias y me alegro que te guste :) espero y este cap también lo haga nos leemos :)_

_-Bella SwanCullen**: **me alegro y bueno aqui estoy con otro cap que espero que te guste._

_-Natty Cullen: bueno me alegro y ya tos aqui :)_

_Bueno chicaas aqui estoy de nuevo, tube una semana muuy larga de examenes y trabajos pero aca estoy con el siguiente cap espero que os guste _

_Chicas tambien lo estoy subiendo a mi face personal y mas adelante a un grupo de face si quereis mi face esta en mi perfil :) Os dejoo.._

_40 reviews = siguiente capitulo _


	10. Malas noticias

_**Capitulo 9: Malas noticias**_

_**Bpov**_

Hoy el ambiente estaba muy raro, era como si algo se me viniera encima, ya lo se, parezco una especie de psíquica y eso hay que dejárselo a Allie, pero llevo todo el día con una sensación muy rara, casi no preste atención en las clases y eso me costó varias llamadas de atención y un trabajo adicional...

Bueno ahora estoy en mi casa preparándole la comida a Charlie. Hoy no tenía muchas ganas de nada así que puse a cocer un poco de agua para hacerle unos macarrones con queso. Cuando puse en agua deje mis cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina y me puse a hacer los deberes mientras se hacian los macarrones.

Cuando termine con todo, empecé a colocar la mesa, en eso llego Charlie y nos pusimos a comer. Cuando estabamos terminando le empezó a sonar el móvil, eso era raro ya que ha ese telefono solo le marcaban como Jefe Swan.

-Jefe Swan - contestó rapidamente.

Le comenzaron ha hablar y se alejó hasta la sala. Cuando colgó vino a la cocina con cara de preocupación.

-Bells, hija tengo que salir rápido, era una emergencia no se a que hora volvere- y con eso fue a recoger las llaves de la patrulla yo salí detrás de él.

-¿Cúal es la emergencia papi?- le pregunté estaba todavía más nerviosa que él ya que esto se sumaba al raro día de hoy..  
-Está sucediendo un atraco con rehenes en la central de un banco- me contestó montandose en el coche. Yo me acerqué a su ventanilla y le di un beso- Te quiero papi-  
-Y yo a ti princesa- y con esto arrancó y yo me quedé hay parada viendo como la patrulla se alejaba...

Cuando su coche dobló la esquina y dejé de verlo me volví a casa. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no escuché que otro coche se estacionaba enfrente de mi casa hasta que el conductor llamo a la puerta. Cuando sali a abrir me encontré con que hay parado delante mia estaba mi perfecto novio y traia unas bolsas, mi inquietud se echo a un lado frente a mi curiosidad por saber que traia asi que le invité a pasar.

-Hola preciosa-  
-Hola amor- le saludé y me dio un casto beso.  
-Vine a pasar una tarde con mi perfecta novia viendo peliculas – dijo poniedo esa sonrisa roba-suspiros..  
-No se si tu perfecta novia querrá pero yo estoy dispuesta a pasar esa tarde de peliculas contigo – dije divertida.  
-Mmm, tú eres mi perfecta novia, boba- y con esto me besó, y vaya beso...

Después de ese gran saludo no fuimos a la sala. Ed puso la primera película y nos sentamos en el sofá, yo no le prestaba mucha atención y Edward se dio cuenta y paró la película.  
-Bella ¿que te pasa? Estas como ausente..-  
-Lo siento amor es solo...que Charlie tuvo una emergencia en el trabajo y estoy un poco preocupada – dije dándole un intento de sonrisa que más parecio una mueca. Ed suspiró y me beso en la frente y me abrazó- Bella, no te preocupes ya verás como al final no pasa nada ¿si? Alegrate por tu perfecto novio- y esa broma me bastó. Seguimos viendo las peliculas pero ahora estabamos los dos acurrucados y a la mitad de la pelicula me sumí en el mundo de los sueños...

Varias horas más tarde..

Me desperté cuando empezó a sonar mi telefono...Me preguntó quien sera..  
-¿Si?- pregunté con la voz pastosa  
-Hablo con la Señorita Isabella Swan- me preguntó una voz nasal, no la reconocía..  
-Si, con quien es?-  
-Soy Jessica y le hablo del Mount Sain Hospital, para informarle de que el Señor Swan se encuentra gravemente herido y se precisa de su presencia en el hospital...-No..no..., no puede ser, se me callo el telefono de entre las manos y no pude hacer otra cosa. Grité dejandome la garganta en ello, no a mi papito no le puede ocurrir nada, es lo único que tengo y con eso todo se volvio negro..

Epov.

Desperté asustado por el grito de Bella, y antes de tener tiempo a reaccionar ella se desmayó en mis brazos, estaba muy asustado. Tumbé a Bella en el sofá y cuando lo hice vi que su telefono estaa tirado en el piso, lo recogí y vi que había una llamada en curso asi que me puse al telefono.

-¿Señorita Swan sigue ahi?- pregunto una voz nasal  
-No la Señorita Swan se encuentra indispuesta en estos momentos- dije yo formalmente aunque estaba hasta la madre de asustado por Bella. Quisiera colgar y correr a ayudarla pero tenía que saber si la llamada influyó en su desmayo...  
-Le podria decir a Isabella que su padre en estos momentos esta ingresado y cuanto antes se presente aquí mejor- y con eso colgó.

Yo estaba en shock, Charlie...ingresado...Fui al cuarto de baño a buscar alcohol y algodón y me devolví a la sala a despertar a Bella. Mojé el algodón en el alcohol y se lo puse debajo de la nariz, al momento comenzó a reaccionar.

-Bella, amor, despierta..- dije desesperado.  
-Mmm...Charlie no..-  
-Bella cariño tu papá se pondrá bien pero necesito que reacciones mi vida- dije comenzando a moverla. En eso ella abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe, no parecía quedar rastro de la inconsciencia de hace unos minutos...-Ed por favor..mi papá...llevame con él por favor- dijo ya llorando, no se lo pude negar a mi niña, ella estaba sufriendo y yo con ella asi que nos dirigimos al volvo corriendo y me puse en camino al hospital que ella me dijo.

Cuando llegamos fuimos al puesto de información y nos mandaron a la sala de espera. En eso llamé a mi papa para saber si estaba en su turno ya que él trabajaba en este hospital.

-Hola hijo- me contestó con voz pausada.  
-Hola pá, estas trabajando en el hospital ahora?-  
-No pero voy de camino ya que comienzo en quince minutos ¿por que?-  
-Es que el papa de Bella esta ingresado y no sabemos como esta ni nada- dije ahora tenía a Bella abrazada a mi cintura y llorando- Pa ¿puedes hacer algo?- pregunté desesperado no me gustaba ver a mi niña asi. Estaba desolada con sus ojitos rojos de llorar y su cara sorojada, pero este no era un sorojo adorable..-Sí hijo en cinco minutos estoy alla- y colgamos

Tal como dijo en cinco minutos llego, nos saludó y se metió por unas puertas. Al poco rato llegó mi les debió avisar y se lo agradezco ya que a lo mejor su presencia alivia a mi niña.

-Bella ¿como estas?- le preguntó mi mama, ella todavia tenia su cara escondida en mi pecho la separo un poco y miro a mi mama- Entiendo que no estes bien hija, nadie lo estaria en esta situación pero intenta ser fuerte por tu papa- y con esto mi mama se llevo a Bella a la cafetería a por una tila.

Narrador externo.

Los chicos estaban decaidos se veia en sus caras y la que peor Alice ya que se había encariñado con Charlie, Emmett estaba serio, aunque no hubiera tenido roce con Charlie, consideraba a Bella su hermanita y no le gustaba que estuviera así, Edward estaba muy triste no le gustaba que Bella lo estuviera pasando asi de mal y bueno a Charlie ya le habia cogido su cariño. Jasper se sentía imponente ya que veia a su pequeña duende y a su mejor amiga tristes y no podía hacer nada por remediarlo.

Por otra parte, Bella estaba destrozada, no podia ni imaginar un mundo donde su papa no estuviera con ella para sobre protegerla, regañar la por no hacerle caso o simplemente decirle su típico: Te quiero pequeña, más que a nada. Ella no quería ni siquiera pensar en eso.

Esme estaba preocupada por Bella, había llegado a querer a esa niña casi desde el momento que habló con ellos en el hospital la primera vez, y no quería que a Charlie le pasara algo, ya que bastante sufrió Bella por no crecer junto a esa mujer que se hace llamar madre...

En eso todos se reunieron en la sala de espera, Bella ya un poco más calmada sin llorar pero con una mirada que demostraba su inmensa tristeza.

Edward a su lado apoyandola silenciosamente, abrazado a ella, los chicos seguían ahí pero ni cuenta se daba Bella, ella solo quería saber como estaba su papito...

Media hora más tarde...

Bpov.

Llevaba media hora metida en este lugar sin saber nada de mi papá. Me separé de Edward y me fui caminando hasta la puerta por la que se metio Carlisle, como si eso fuera a hacer que saliera antes, en eso miré a donde se encontraba Ed, pobrecito aquí sufriendo conmigo cuando no debería estar aqui y en eso me fijé bien y vi que toda la familia Cullen estaban aquí y yo ni siquiera los noté..

En eso Carlisle salio y se nos acercó- Carlisle ¿como esta mi papá? - pregunte ansiosamente cuando de repente unos brazos que yo conocía muy bien me abrazaron por la espalda.  
-Bella, Charlie llegó con una herida de bala que le perforó el pulmón derecho, pero lo tratamos a tiempo y esta estable pero...- y con eso Carlisle paso una mano por su rubio cabello.  
-¿Pero? ¿Que pasó carlisle?-  
-Bella, lo siento pero Charlie...entro en coma- y con eso y por segunda vez me dejé arrastrar por la oscuridad que ahora tan apacible me parecia...

_**N.A**_

Chicas no me maten ¿si? Soy jovencita todavía y bueno quiero terminar esta historia...  
Dios me dio penita y todo escribir esto sobre el pobr Charlie...  
Bueno nos leemos en el proximo cap __


	11. Apoyo

_**Capitulo 10: Apoyo.**_

_**Bpov.**_

Fui saliendo de la oscuridad con lentitud, sentia un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Abrí los ojos y una luz penetrante me hizo volver a cerrarlos por la claridad que hubo de repente. Lo volví a intertar, esta vez más despacio y poco a poco mis ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad.

Cuando pude centrar mi vista, repasé la habitación en donde me encontraba, todo era de un blanco enfermizo, seguía escaneando el lugar cuando is ojos fueron a parar con una figura recargada contra mi cama, reconocería esa cabellera cobriza en cualquier sitio.

Extendí la mano izquierda, ya que me fije y tenía puesta una intravenosa en la derecha, y pase mi mano por su pelo. Edward enseguida levantó la cabeza y su mirada hizo contacto conmigo.

-Bella amor, por fin despertastes- dijo y en su mirada pude ver su preocupación. Me confundió que él estuviera tan preocupado.

-¿Que pasó?- dije y mi voz salió rasposa y me arañó la garganta...

-No te acuerdas amor?- ahora noté que estaba contrariado.

En eso hize un esfuerdo por recordar lo que ha pasado y de repente llegaron a mi cabeza todas la imágenes de los acontecimientos. Me llegaron tan de golpé que me mareé y me dió un fuerte pinchazo en la cabeza..

Cuando disminuyó un poco abrí los ojos, y noté que ya estaban anegados en lágrimas.

-Ed...mi pa..papá ¿Có...cómo sigue?- ya las lágrimas caían como rios por mis mejillas, no podía creer que mi héroe, mi papá, estuviera en coma.

-Bella amor tranquila, tu papá sigue igual, pero stá estable. No te va a dejar pequeña, Charlie es fuerte- dije pasando sus dedos por mis mejillas retirando las lágrimas que caian de mis ojos.

-Es que...Ed es mi papá, él siempre ha estado ahí y no puedo soportar que le pase algo- le dije entrecortadamente por culpa de los sollozos.

-Bella cariño- dijo Edward agarrandome la cara entre sus manos, dulcemente- Tú papá, se pondrá bien, ya lo verás-

Con esas tirnas palabras, escondí mi cara en su pecho y el me rodeó con sus sentí protegida y consguió relajarme un poco. Cuando mis sollozos se estaban apagando se abrió la puerta y por ella entró Carlisle

-Bella me alegró que ya hallas despertado- me dijo y cuando levanté mi vista vi que estaba preocupado. Se me acercó y me dió un abrazo- Bella, Esme quier hablar contigo. ¿Quieres que la deje pasar?-

-Sí, puede pasar cuando quiera- la verdad que creo que hablar con Esme, me haría bien, es como la mamá que no tengo.

-Ah, Edward, necesito hablar contigo un momento fuera- Edward iba a protestar cuando le dije que no pasarí nada que Esme iba a entrar ahora. Se resistió un poco pero al final cedió y se fue con mi suegro.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de que se fueron cuando Esme entró y me dió un gran abrazo. Cuando nos separamos me dio un beso en la frente, como haría cualquier mamá con su hija y esto me hizo feliz en un momento así.

-Bella hija, siento mucho lo de tu papá- y sus ojos reflejaron que en verdad lo sentía y no lo decía por copadecerme. Se lo agradecí y Esme comnezó a hablar conmigo de cosas insustanciales que consiguieron que me distrajera un poco.

-Bella, hija, se que a lo mejor puede ser un poco arriesgado- dijo agarrandome las manos- te quería pedir que en , lo que tu papá se recupera te vinieras con nosotros a vivir- eso m dejo en shock, no me lo esperaba.

-Ehh, Esme no quiero ser molestia prefiero quedarme en mi casa- en verdad se lo agradecía pero no me sentiria agusto al ir a molestar en su casa.

-Bella no es molestia, me quedaría más tranquila que si estas sola en tu casa-

-Bella deberías aceptar lo que te propuso mi mamá- dijo Edward ntrando por la puerta- todos estaríamos más tranquilos si estás con nosotros, si no yo me mudaría temporalmnte contigo- dijo y ne sus ojos vi su decisión, y pensé en la respuesta. Probablemente el ir a mi casa donde están todas las cosas de papá m dejaría echa polvo y me deprimiría más...

-Vale, pero poco tiempo no quiero ser una imposición ni una molestia- Edward y Esme me abrazaron entre lo dos. En eso entraron los chicos por la puerta- EY! abrazo grupal- y Emmett se nos sumo al abrazo apretujándonos en sus brazos. Los chicos entre risas se nos hunieron, pero al poco tiempo tuvimos que regañar a Emmett ya que nos dejaba sin repiración. Después de mucho tiempo sonreí sinceramente.

Al poco tiempo Carlisle me dio el alta y todos excepto Edward y yo, se regresaron a la casa Cullen.

Nosotros fuimos a mi casa a recoger algunas cosas para mi tiempo con los Cullen. Al entrar no lo pude evitar y se me saltaron las lágrimas, Edward no tardó en abrazarme. Rcogimos algunas cosas y nos montamos en el volvo.

Mirando a Edward, pensé qué seria de mí en este momento si no fuera por su apoyo. En él encontraba mi fuerza de voluntad para seguir adelante y no derrumbarme.

-Bella amor ¿en qué piensas?- pregutó intrigado.

-No sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?- le pregunté divertida, todos tenian razón papá se iba a mejorar en poco tiempo.

-Me arriegaré- dijo poniendo esa sonrisa torcida que me mandaba al espacio..

-En lo mucho que agradezco el haberte encontrado, sin ti ahora no sabría que hacer- dije sonrojandome y bajando la mirada un poco avergonzada por mi declaración.

-Bella te amo pequeña, el que no sabría que hacer sin tí soy yo- dijo levantandome la cara haciendo que nuestras miradas se cruzaran- llegastes a mi vida para mejorarla eres mi cielo personal y no te voy a dejar escapar ¿lo entiendes pequeña?- y con esto me besó.

Nos bajamos del coche y entramos en la casa. Solo nos encontramos con Esme, nos dijo que los chicos habían ido a casa de los Hale ya que ellos también se iban a quedar. Esme le indicó a Edward cúal era mi habitación.

Cuando me llevó a la habitación, me fije que en ste piso solo había dos cuartos y el de enfrente era el de Edward. Me tumbé en la cama, estaba sola ya que Edward se había ido a duchar. Yo me dirigí también al baño y me duché, al salir me tumbé en la cama. Las emociones de todo el día me calleron cmo peso muerto y de un momento a otro me arrojé a los brazos de Morfeo...

_**Epov.**_

Me dirigí a mi cuarto un poco más tranquilo, sabiendo que mi niña no estaba tan mal como hace unas horas, parecía que ya más o menos lo había asimilado un poco. Sé que esto nunca se asimila completamente, es su papá. Pero me alegro que halla sonreido verdaderamente.

Salí de la ducha y bajé a hablar con mi mamá. Pensaba que estaba Bella ya abajo pero solo me ncontré con mi mamá.

-Hola de nuevo má-

-Hola hijo, ¿ya se intaló Bella?-

-Si má, la dejé en la habitación dándose una ducha- y nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina a conversar. Al rato Bella seguía sin bajar y me disculpé con mi mamá. Subí las escaleras y llamé a su puerta. Nadie me contestó. Llamé unas veces más hasta que me decidí a entrar.

Al entrar en la habitación, me encontré con que Bella estaba plácidamente dormida en la cama. Tenía el pelo mojado, asi que no hacía mucho que se había dormido. Me acerqué lentamente a ella y se veía tan bonita durmiendo que me dio pena levantarla asi que cogí una de las mantas del armario y se la eché por encima, le dejé un corto beso en la frente y me fui de la habitación dejando a mi pequeña arropada y dormida.

Bajé y los chicos estaba ya aquí. Me preguntaron por Bella y le explique que se había quedado dormida. Al rato cenamos en silencio, lo ocurrido con Charlie también nos había afectado a nosotros aunque no tanto como a mí pequeña.

Después de cenar, me fui a mi habitación, estaba un poco preocupado por Bella. El verla, cuando Carlisle le dio la noticia, desplomarse en mis brazos fue horrible y luego las horas que paso incosciente furon un pequeño infierno...

Me tumbé en la cama y pensando en mi pequeño ángel me quedé dormido..

_**Bueno chicas estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios,, alertas y favoritos me alegra mucho que la historia os guste. Bueno voy a intentar actualizar muy pronto en esta semana pero tengo bastantes trabajos y examenes asi que en las tardes puedo escribir un poquito .**_

_**Agradezco todos sus reviews y valoro sus opinion :)**_

_**Besos y nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion =)**_


	12. Tension

_**Capítulo 11: **_

_**Bpov.**_

_Estaba en un bosque, este estaba cubierto por una densa capa de niebla que no me dejaba ver más allá de unos metros. Comencé a caminar adentrándome cada vez más, sentía que no debía caminar más adentro pero no lo podía evitar cuando, ahí en frente a mí se encontraba mi papá tal y como estaba antes._

_Me extendió una mano, como invitándome a acercarme. Lo hice y cuando fui a agarrar su mano una gran sombra negra le arrastró lejos de mí. Yo corrí con todas mis fuerzas para alcanzarle._

_Sentía que los pulmones me ardían por la falta de aire, provocada por la carrera, cuando me di cuenta estaba parada en una playa, el cielo estaba gris y la mar estaba totalmente revuelta, parecía que reflejaba el cúmulo de sensaciones que sentía._

_Comencé a buscar a mi alrededor la figura de Charlie, pero ya no estaba, en su lugar vi a Edward. Estaba parado ahí, tan perfecto como siempre, pero, en su cara vi un gesto de dolor que no entendí._

_Cuando me fui a acercar, él se dio media vuelta y se alejó de mí. Yo comencé a llamarle, pero parecía que no me escuchaba. Empecé a chillar para llamar su atención pero todo esto en vano, la garganta me ardía ya de tanto gritar, así que emprendí otra carrera para alcanzar a Edward._

_Cuando estaba por llegara él, la sombra que se llevó a Charlie apareció de nuevo, pero esta vez arrolló a Edward y lo llevó hacía le agua..._

_-¡Edward NO!_

Me levanté sobresaltada por el mal sueño, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y casi parecía que quería salir de mi pecho. La pesadilla fue horrible ya que simbolizaba mis peores miedos, Charlie...Que Edward se apartara de mi lado...

Miré fijamente a las sombras de la habitación, al principio estaba desorientada ya que no reconocía la habitación, pero termine por caer en donde estaba...

Sabía que ya no iba a poder dormir y cuando se me pasaron los restos del mal sueño, mis tripas rugieron...Caí en la cuenta de que no había comido en mucho tiempo así que me bajé de la cama y fui a la cocina.

Cuando llegué vi que había una nota en la puerta del microondas.

_Bella hija, como no bajaste ha cenar te guardé la cena en el microondas, cuando quieras caliéntatela. _

_Hija espero que te guste la comida y que te siente bien, ya que no comiste nada en todo el día._

_Esme._

Algo en mi pecho se calentó con ese gesto tan maternal de Esme. Calenté la comida del microondas y me senté a comer en la mesa.

No se que bien hice para dar con esta familia, primero Edward y después su familia que me aceptó con tanta facilidad pero me tratan como a una más. Yo les había llegado a considerar como mi familia, pero en especial a Esme, yo la veía como si fuera mi madre, era tan amorosa y tan buena...

-Hola Bella- briqué del susto, ni cuenta me había dado de que alguien había entrado.

-Hola Jazz- fue hacía la nevera y sacó algo que no vi ya que él estaba delante.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- vi que realmente lo preguntaba por que le interesaba, no por hablar.

-Esto...¿la verdad o lo agradable?-

-La verdad es lo que me interesa.

-Bueno pues...realmente estoy mal, muy mal. No salgo de la noticia de mi padre en coma, de que no voy a verle llegar a casa después del trabajo en mucho tiempo y...- no pude terminar, no me había dado cuenta de cuando, pero temblaba por culpa de los sollozos. Jazz me abrazó fuertemente hasta que mis sollozos se apagaron.

-Bella, tienes que estar bien por tu padre, él no querrá verte así cuando despierte y lo más seguro que como se entere te regañará- le dediqué una gran sonrisa, era muy sincera ya que me imaginaba a mi padre regañandome, como seguro haría, cuando se enterara de lo que me pasó cuando él...

-Si, Jazz, lo sé, pero por ahora no puedo, lo intento pero me da pavor pensar que algo malo le puede pasar y que me quedaré sola..-

-Bella, primero a Charlie no le va a pasar nada malo y segundo tú nunca vas a quedarte sola, tienes a Edward y a los Cullen y nos tienes a Rose y a mí. Así que no quiero escucharte nunca más eso de que te vas a quedar sola, todos nosotros te queremos y a no ser que tú no nos quieras siempre vamos a estar ahí, para ti como estamos seguros que tú vas a estar para nosotros¿ o es que acaso tú no vas a estar ahí cuando te necesitemos?-

-Claro que estaré ahí Jazz, y os quiero mucho. Lo sabéis, pero es que me siento mal tercio entre vosotros. Siento que un día os daréis cuenta de que no estoy a vuestra altura y me dejéis de lado y...

-Bella, tú no estás por debajo de nosotros, eres fantástica y buena persona y nunca te dejaremos de lado, tú has echo que la felicidad de Edward vuelva y por si eso fuera una pequeña razón, te has ganado el afecto de todos nosotros- le abracé , estaba, muy agradecida con él.

-¿Me tengo que poner celoso?- hasta levantado a las 3:00 am esta hermoso.

-No amor, ¿por qué habrías de estar lo?- fui hacía la cobija de amor que me ofrecían tus brazos.

-Bajo a la cocina en la madrugada y me encuentro a mi cuñado abrazando a mi hermosa novia- puso esa sonrisa ladeada dejando ver que estaba de broma. Me dio un casto beso.

-Ejem.. yo me voy chicos creo que ya sobro, y ya cumplí mi misión por lo que veo...- y con eso se fue de la cocina.

-Amor, que hacías despierta?- me mandaba a volar, cada vez que me llamaba así. Sonaba tan dulce en sus labios que me derretía.

-Me despertó una pesadilla y cuando se me pasó me entro hambre- se lo dije de corrido esperando que así no cayera en la pesadilla..

-¿Pesadilla? ¿Me quieres contar amor?- cosa que no pasó.

-Ed, en verdad no quiero revivirla solo dejemos la pasar ¿sí?- no quería volver a pensar en ella, solo pensarlo la piel se me ponía de chinita..En eso se me escapó un bostezo.

-Amor mejor vámonos a dormir sí?- él asintió salimos. Me paré de repente- ¿Qué pasa Bell´s?-

-Ed...esto...no quiero dormir sola...y esto...me preguntaba...- me calló dándome un beso.

-Bella amor, puedes dormir conmigo cuando quieras y yo encantado- dijo esto moviendo las cejas y como no, me sonrojé furiosamente. Entramos en su habitación y me volvió a asombrar la gran colecion de CD´s que tenía. Una vez en la cama me abracé a él, su olor me tranquilizaba y pronto me quedé dormida..

_**Epov.**_

Me sentí mal al escuchar una conversación ajena, pero me puso peor el saber que mi Bella se sentía inferior a mí. Pero las palabras de Jazz parecía que la habían convencido, se lo tendría que agradecer más adelante...

Sentí como su respiración se tranquilizó y la vi tan pacífica dormida, era todo un ángel, mí ángel...

La abracé más fuerte por la cintura y yo también me sumí en el mundo de los sueños...

Cuando desperté estaba solo en la cama, me di una ducha rápida y baje a la cocina, ahí mi madre y mi perfecta novia estaban cocinando y bailando juntas, se veían tan naturales juntas, las dos ahí sin nada de maquillaje y con sus pijamas. Mi padre apareció a mi lado y juntos observamos a esas dos hermosas mujeres, al poco rato nos integramos en su baile sorprendiéndolas. Cuando se acabó la canción estallamos en risas y nos sentamos a desayunar. El dsayuno pasó igual, entre risas y comentarios de todo tipo...La presencia de Bella iba a ser muy positiva para todos, ella sola inspiraba confianza, amabilidad, cariño...y muchas más cosas, pero si me pongo no termino, mi hermosa novia me tiene embrujado...

_**Unas semanas más tarde...**_

Estábamos todos en el salón viendo películas, era una tarde de esas en las que te quedas en casa viendo pelis con tu gente y comiendo palomitas, ya que afuera estaba lloviendo a mares.

Lo mejor de todo esto, era que tenía a Bella acurrucada junto a mí viendo juntos las películas, por votación decidimos que ninguna fuera de miedo ya que las chicas no querían ponerse paranoicas más tarde, yo no le estaba prestando mucha atención a la película, era un comedia romántica de esas que trataba de un vampiro y una humana, que se enamoran y aparecen una panda de vampis malos que van por la chica, pero al final todo se resuelve y se quedan juntos, la verdad no entendía como a las chicas les podía encantar este tipo de películas, así que no le prestaba mucha atención, tenía una mejor vista, las expresiones que pasaban por el rostro de mi novia cada vez que pasaba algo, eran fascinantes.

Cuando Bella, se dió cuenta se sonrojó furiosamente y yo no podía estar más absorto. Sus gestos me mandaban a la luna. Además tenía ese aire inocente...

-Edward, no me mires así- salí de mis pensamiento abruptamente.

-Así ¿como?- le dije divertido, me encantaba hacerla sonrojar.

-Como lo haces ahora mismo- dijo escondiendo su cara en mi pecho, notaba el calor que desprendían sus mejillas a través de mi cabeza, pero no me quejo, era una sensación agradable.

Al rato sentí como la respiración de Bella se ralentizaba, se había quedado dormida con su cara escondida en mi pecho, su cara reflejaba tanta tranquilidad e inocente...

-Tio, Ed, tienes una sonrisa de bobo en tu cara, que ni yo cuando mi Rose...¡Auch! ¿Rosie por que me pegas?- dijo poniendo un puchero y todos estallámos en risas, despertando a Bella.

-Oh, Bella cariño, no quisimos despertarte- le dije apenado pero ella me calló con un beso que...uf.

-No pasa nada amor, igual tengo que ir a mi casa- se puso en pie y se fue a su habitación. Yo la seguí.

-¿A tu casa?- estaba intrigado- pensé que ya lo tenías todo-

-Sí, pero tengo que coger mi ordenador para hacer un trabajo-

-Vale, amor ¿te llevo?- no quería que fuera sola a su casa, ya había caido el sol, y fuera estaba oscureciendo.

-Vale amor, así llegamos antes, esta comenzando hacer frio fuera.

Llegamos en su casa entre risas, estar con Bella es fantástico, no podía prever lo siguiente que iba a hacer, no es por nada, pero generalmente soy buen observador y al cabo de un rato soy capaz de, más o menos, saber lo que piensan ya que hay gente demasiado predecible, pero mi Bella no, parecía que ella funcionaba en un sintonia distinta...

-Un dollar por tus pensamientos- salí de mi trance y mire a mi hermosa novia que me veía con una gran sonrisa que yo le devolví, en eso recordé el comentario de Em y pensé si ha ella le parecía también y me reí solo por mis tontos pensamientos..

-Solo en la suerte de tener tan maravillosa compañía- le besé la mano y se sonrojó.

Cuando entramos a su casa todo estaba oscuro y una pequeña capa de polvo se veía por algunos lugares, se notaba que no había nadie viviendo en estos momentos, eso me recordó que Bella llevaba mejor lo de Charlie, pero las pesadillas seguían casi todas las noches, y eso me preocupaba, por que no me quería contar de que iba. Sabía que tenia que ver conmigo, mi familia y Charlie, por que hablaba dormida y no paraba de murmurar nuestros nombres hasta que se despertaba gritando y muchas veces llorando. Aunque todos pensaba que estaban bien, Jazz y yo sabíamos la verdad. En estas semanas mi Bella y Jazz se habían apegado más. Me alegraba que hablara con otras personas acerca de como se sentía ya que no se abría mucho por que pensaba que estaba de más...Mi niña nunca estaba de más, pero ella no lo quería entender, aunque todos ponemos de nuestra parte y parece que ahora se abre más...

-Edward amor, que tanto piensas que a cada rato te absortas en tus pensamientos?- no me di cuenta cuando llego, pero ahí estaba mi Bella y ya tenia su ordenador en la mano.

-Nada amor, solo pensaba en estas semanas- la abracé por la cintura, me encantaba como nuestros cuerpos encajaban, parecíamos echos para estar así, juntos y abrazados, y yo perfectamente podía estar abrazado a ella muuuuucho tiempo.

-Bueno amor ya si nos podemos ir, volveré otro día a limpiar un poco ya que está acumulando polvo-

El viaje de regreso lo hicimos en silencio, solo se escuchaba la música de fondo, pero estábamos cómodos ya que Bella y yo sabíamos disfrutar del silencio de vez en cuando.

Llegamos a casa y en la sala se notaba la tensión, todos tenían cara de preocupación y estaban pendiente de la llamada de mi papá. Cuando acabó la llamada este lucía un semblante raro, como de shock.

-Papá ¿Qué pasa?- todo este ambiente me ponía de los nervios.

-Si Carlisle que ocurre- Bella a mi lado también se había dado cuenta de que todo esto giraba en torno a la llamada..

-Bella...Esto recibí un llamado del hospital-

-Que paso con mi papa?´-mi niña empezaba a ponerse histérica y agarré fuertemente su mano para que supiera que en todo momento iba a estar para ella.

-Bella...Charlie...- otra nueva llamada lo cortó y cuando finalizó salió rápido para el hospital...Seguido por mi y una cada vez más histerica Bella..

_**N.A**_

_**Hola chicas!**_

_**Siento la demora, pero tuve una semanita...que para que otra igual, entre examenes atrasado que no hice al estar mala y los trabajo nuevos mas los de recuperacion de asignaturas pasadas...Pero intentare que no se repita...Bueno chicas agradezco todo su apoyo y sus recomendaciones y me alegra que os guste esta loca idea de mi cabeza. **_

_**Bueno chicas espero y hallan pasado buenos Halloweens como yo pase el mio :) y os deseo una linda semana :)**_

_**Besos Loreniika de Mansen.**_


	13. Alivio

_**Capitulo 12**_

_**Epov.**_

Nos montamos rápidamente en el coche, mi Bella iba muerta de miedo, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, la entendía, mi papá no había dicho otra palabra ya que, en cuanto salimos le hablaron al teléfono del hospital e iba enfrascado en la conversación. Yo no prestaba demasiada atención, estaba preocupado por Bella, no quería que de nuevo le sobrepasaran los nervios y se desvaneciera en mis brazos, como la última vez.

Una vez llegamos al hospital, papá se metió a cambiarse y Bella y yo nos quedamos en recepción. De nuevo cuando salió mi papá pero esta vez se le notaba más relajado.

-Bella, vinimos por que Charlie...Despertó

_**Bpov**_

Cuando Carlisle, dijo esas simples palabras, bote todo el aire que no había notado que retenía. Él con esas simples palabras me había quitado un gran peso de encima, mi papito estaba bien y había despertado. No había notado cómo, pero me encontraba abrazando a Edward. Él había sido todo mi apoyo en estos días, él y Jazz, este no se hacía notar tanto pero con sus comentarios adecuados en el momento adecuado y con la ayuda de Edward, me habían echo sentir que estaba bien en la casa, que no sobraba, el pensamiento que siempre rondaba mi cabeza. Escuché a lo lejos unos sollozos apagados, no sabía de donde salían pero no eran triste...

-Bella, amor tranquila, no querrás que Charlie te vea así ¿no?- caí en la cuenta de que los sollozos eran mios e intenté apagarlos, estos se fueron reduciendo hasta que solo se oían mis hipidos. Edward tenía razón, mi papá no se merece verme así recién despertado...

-Carlisle..¿pu..pued..puedo verlo?- temía que no me dejaran ya que estaba recién levantado..

-En teoría no podrías Bella- agaché mi mirada decepcionada, quería amarrarme a su cama y no soltarme hasta que no se recuperara- Pero por ser tú, haré la excepción, puedes pasar pero solo diez minutos.

-Oh, muchas gracias Carlisle- me solté de Edward y le di un gran abrazo a mi suegro poniendo en él todo el agradecimiento que sentía ya que iba a poder pasar a ver a mi papa..

Nos metimos por las puertas por las que había salido anteriormente Carlisle, y nos hundimos en una multitud de médicos y enfermeras. Pronto estuvimos parados frente a una puerta y Carlisles, con un gesto de la mano me invitó a entrar, él se quedo fuera mientras yo entraba a la habitación.

Entre en esa habitación tan pulcramente blanca, era de un blanco enfermizo y también frío. Al adentrarme completamente en la habitación pude ver la cama en la que estaba postrado Charlie. Estaba mirando hacía la ventana y tan perdido en sus pensamiento que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia en la habitación..

-¿Papá?- llamé su atención. Él, bruscamente, movió su vista de la ventana hacía mí.

-Bela, hija- abrió sus brazos y yo como si fuera ua niña pequeña despertada de una pesadilla me sumergí en sus brazos protectores. Los dos terminamos abrazados y llorando.

-Papá, te extrañé- como pude le dije entre sollozos. Al poco rato, como pudimos nos calmamos y nos miramos fijamente.

-Hija ¿Qué pasó?- en sus ojos castaños pude ver que en verdad estaba confuso- ¿Que hago aquí?

-Papá, recuerdas que te llamaron de una emergencia? Asintió- pues te dispararon y al llegar aquí estabas muy mal. Carlisle te operó e hizo todo lo que pudo pero...- no pude acabar la frase ya que el llanto de nuevo pudo conmigo.

-¿Pero... que hija?-

-Entraste en coma papi- y me abracé a el fuertemente, no queriendo que me soltara jamás, en estos momentos me sentía un cría miedosa, pero no quería perder a mi papa.

-Oh hija...-

Estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que llegó Carlisle.

-Lo siento Bella pero ya no te puedo dejar más tiempo, cuando le hagan todos los chequeos a Charlie y le pasen a una habitación, podrás venir todo el tiempo que quieras- y con eso él y yo nos sumergimos de nuevo entre médicos y enfermeras, pero ahora yo iba completamente feliz, mi papa se encontraba bien, y por primera vez en estas semanas respire tranquila y sonreí sin motivo alguno.

-Wow amor, hace tiempo que no sonreias- me dijo Edward cuando salimos de nuevo a la sala de espera.

-Pero si sonreí en estas semanas, con Em y Jazz- expuse, sabía que llevaba razón pero no se lo quería admitir..

-Bella, los dos sabemos que eran fingidas, no te llegaban a esos preciosos ojos- y para reafirmar lo paso suavemente sus dedos por debajo de mis ojos. Era tan atento, y después de todo lo que soportó conmigo lo amo más de los que podría llegar a decir- Te amo ¿lo sabes?, tanto que duele- esto último lo dije en susurros, pero igual me escuchó y me abrazó fuertemente y nos fundimos en un dulce beso.

-Yo tambien te amo Bella, y sí duele, pero es un dolor agradable-

Poco después salió Carlisle vestido de calle, asi que nos volvimos a ir hacía el coche. Esta vez el viaje fue en silencio, uno tranquilo, tanto que sin darme cuenta me dormí en brazos de mi perfecto novio..

_**Epov.**_

Bella iba apoyada en mi hombro, estaba muy tranquila, mucho más de lo que la había visto en estas semanas. Me alegraba que Charlie hubiera despertado, por fin pude ver esa sonrisa en su cara que tanto me gustaba.

-Me parece que alguien se durmió- comentó mi padre, me di cuenta que la respiración de Bella se había retardado y cuando la mire vi su cara totalmente relajada. Realmente era un ángel.

-Al parecer sí- contesté pasando mi mano suavemente por sus mejillas, y al contacto de mi mano una sonrisa se extendió por su cara- Solo espero que este sueño no lo interrumpan las pesadillas.- fruncí el ceño pues esperaba que después del despertar de Charlie las malditas pesadillas se fueran y la dejaran descansar toda una noche seguida.

-En verdad hijo, me di cuenta cuanto os amais, cuidala y no dejes que se valla, ella no es Tanya- y llevaba toda la razón, mi Bella no es Tanya, ella nunca me haría daño ni estaba conmigo por el dinero..-No la dejes escapar, ella me recuerda a tu madre y nunca vas a encontrar otra igual- y con eso metió el coche en el garaje. Yo salí con Bella en brazos y nos metí en la cama. Bella seguía profundamente dormida y predecía que nada iba a interrumpir su sueño...

Nos arrope y la abracé por la cintura, nuestros cuerpos encajaban completamente, parecíamos dos piezas del mismo puzzle. Poco despues yo tambien me sumí el los brazos de morfeo...

_**Varios dias después...**_

De vuelta en la rutina, era todo muy monótono y encima es estos dias veía muy poco a mi Bella, ella estaba muy enfrascada en los trabajos y los estudios, ya que por estar a punto de coger las vacaciones de navidad, estábamos todos hasta arriba de examenes. Pero bueno, a parte de los estudios, Bella estaba cada cuando podía cuidando a Charlie, no lo digo a mal, ya que no me molesta que cuide a su papá lo veo muy bien. Pero no nos quedaba casi nada de tiempo juntos y la echaba de menos.

-Edward mi vida que ocurre?- mi mamá como siempre tan atenta..

-Nada má, solo estudio ¿por?-

-Hijo, llevas leyendo la misma pagina veinte minutos- dijo riéndose. Suspiré y pase las manos por mi pelo. Má llevaba razón.

-La verdad má que extraño a Bella-

-Pero si la ves todos los días incluso duermes con ella- me sonrojé furiosamente, no sabía que má supiera que dormía con Bella

-¿Có...cómo...-

-¿Qué como lo sé?- asentí- pues hijo, varios días después de que Bella empezara a quedarse aquí, entre a buscarte a tu habitación, y os encontré a los dos durmiendo tranquilamente- me guiño un ojo- pero no te preocupes hijo es un secreto- y diciendo esto se fue de la sala dejándome muy avergonzado.

-Hola amor- me sorprendió que estuviera tan pronto aquí.

-Hey – vale no se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor pero todavía tenía rastros de shock con el que me dejó mi mamá y no estaba en mis cinco sentidos pero en eso mi bella novia me besó y estuve 100% consciente de sus labios, el beso comenzó a subir de intensidad y mi cuerpo comenzó a despertar... La última vez´que me sentí así fue por Tanya, pero esto era real no una fantasía...

-Amor que tal todo?- pregunto Bella cuando nos separamos.

-Mal- consteste enfurruñado

-¿Y eso? -

-Pues que extraño a mi bella novia, hace mucho que no salimos.- vale parecía un niño encaprichado pero .

-Oh amor, lo siento, te prometo que en dos dias más podrás salir con tu novia- y me volvió a besar, como no pararamos estos besos me iban a dejar muy mal.

-Que bueno que a Charlie le vallan a dar el alta medico, pero me pone triste que te vallas a ir..-

-Si, a mí también me pone triste, ya me he acostumbrado a dormir contigo- me dijo poniéndome un lindo puchero.

-Bueno eso lo arreglo facil- y sonreí de forma torcida, según mi mama es mi sonrisa mas bonita y podía notar que a Bella la mandaba muy lejos...

-¿a si? Y ¿como?- me retó

-Pues amarrandote a mi cama y no soltándose jamás-

y con eso me fui arriba de ella y la empece a hacer cosquillas hasta que lloro de la risa. Paramos y yo deje de estudiar un rato. Vimos unas pelis y cenamos pizza, ya que estábamos solos en casa, Carlisle tenía una celebración y Esme se fue con el y los chicos todavía no llegaron.

Pronto nos fuimos a la cama, mi niña estaba agotada y yo ciertamente también y nos sumimos en el mundo de los sueños, pero no se por que el mio fue un sueño intranquilo...

_**N.A**_

_**Hola chicas!**_

_**Bueno aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo que espero que os guste. Bueno que opinan? Que creen que sera lo que se le avecina a Ed? ya les adelanto que si es algo...como decrilo un poco malo pero no mas asi puede que les sorprenda en el prox cap :)**_

_**Bueno chicas estoy hasta arriba de todo y a lo mejor encima me mudo y con la mudanza no se cuanto tarden en ponernos de nuevo el internet pero esta semana seguro que tneis un nuevo cap :)**_

_**Besitos Loreniika de Mansen.**_


End file.
